Dear Diary: I love a vampire
by RosePotter123
Summary: Stefan loved Clarissa with everything he had but she was taken away from him by Katherine's jealousy. Now back in Mystic Falls he finds Meredith Sulez who looks exactly like Clarissa. Meredith finds herself falling in love with the new mysterious boy, Stefan but she can't help but feel like he's hiding something from her.
1. Pilot

_For over a century, I have lived in secret… Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. _

_Until now. _

_I am a vampire. And this is my story…_

…

Driving down a wet highway, the woods on either side of them, on their way back to Mystic Falls from an out-of-town concert, Darren complained from the driver's seat, "An hour's drive to hear that crap." "You know it wasn't even a _band_," he emphasised, "It was a guy with a _guitar_." He shook his head. "An hour each way."

"He wasn't _that _bad," his girlfriend, Brooke, said, smiling over at him, amused.

Brows hiked, he argued, "He sounded like James Blunt."

"Oh, what's wrong with that?"

"We already _have_ a James Blunt. One's all we need."

She laughed. "So why did you come"

He turned to look at her, his expression genuine. "Because I love you."

A touched smile pulled at her lips. "Nicely done."

As they drove on, their surroundings were suddenly clouded, making it difficult to make anything out.

"What's with all the fog?" Brooke wondered.

"It'll clear in a second," Darren said, frowning.

Suddenly, through the moving fog, Brooke spotted a figure. She inhaled sharply and screamed, "Watch out!"

But it was too late.

The body collided with the front of the SUV and smashed into the windshield, rolling over the top as Darren struggled with the vehicle which was swerving at the sudden pressure on the brakes. The tires squealed as it spun in a circle before finally coming to a stop, facing the right way but on the wrong side of the road.

A body lay crumbled in the street where it fell.

Panting, Brooke and Darren turned in their seats, staring out the window in horror.

"_Oh_…" Brooke's voice waivered, her hands raised and shaking.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked, reaching for her.

Face crumpled up with tears, her head whipped back and forth. "We just hit someone! Oh my God!"

Darren's eyes darted. Finally, he turned and told her, "Call for help." He undid his seatbelt in a hurry before pushing open the truck door and climbing out. He jogged around the SUV and across the pavement toward the unmoving body in the distance.

Lips quavering, Brooke begged into the phone, "Come on, come on!"

Making his way closer, Darren slowed as he was within reach of the body. Under his breath, he begged, "Please be alive!" Finally, he knelt beside them, checking the man's wrist for a pulse, briefly glancing over the large, antique ring on their finger. When he found no pulse, he sat back on his haunches. "Oh, my God," he breathed, his eyes wide. He'd killed him. He'd run him over and he was dead.

Suddenly, the same hand he'd been checking for a pulse reached up and wrapped around his throat. In a flash of a second, the previously thought to be dead man was on his feet and lifting Darren to his with a supernatural speed. Feet dangling off the pavement, he struggled, but it was short-lived as the mysterious man bared his fangs and sunk them into the crook of Darren's throat with a sickening wet crunch.

Unaware, Brooke sat in the SUV, glaring at her phone. She undid her seatbelt and sat back, taking a shuddering breath, not sure she wanted to see what was happening outside, what it meant, whether the man was alive or dead. Gathering her courage, she pushed her door open and yelled, "There's no signal!" But as she stared at where they should have been; where the man landed and Darren had hurried to check on him, the road was empty. She closed her door behind her and took a few steps away from the truck, calling out, "Darren!" Her voice echoed down the empty stretch of road and through the dark, foggy woods. Fear climbed up her spine and she took a step backwards, calling more worriedly now, "Darren?"

Suddenly a bang could be heard behind her and she whipped around, her eyes widening in horror as she found Darren's body laid out on top of the hood of the SUV, his throat torn open and blood collecting around the vicious wound.

Screaming in terror, Brooke turned and started running down the road, crying as she went. She didn't make it far before she was suddenly swept off her feet and whisked away by an unseen force.

…

Stefan Salvatore stood atop the mossy roof of his house, gazing at the sunrise ahead of him through the gnarled branches of the trees collecting in the surrounding woods.

_I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her._

_..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it strange if you have a feeling...a feeling that makes you want to just close your eyes and hold onto it. Well I had that feeling, I don't why I had that feeling but I wasn't going to complain. It was nice that I felt like this, I haven't really felt like it since...god I don't even know. I just wished this feeling didn't go away when I got to school, I didn't think I could go through a whole day watching Vicki Donavan having her tongue down my ex-boyfrind's throat. I knew I shouldn't be complaining I was the one that broke it off with him but I guess your first love never really leaves your heart or mind not even if I tried to push it away. I had a good enough reason too, he was turning into a dick and going around flirting with other girls but I still felt...guilty._

Meredith Sulez sat on her desk placing her leather journal down. Her fingers hovered over the writing a faint smile on her face, only lifting higher as she touched the name _Tyler_. Was she having second thoughts, maybe she should ring Tyler ask him if he wanted to go to the grill before going to school like old times. No she thought Tyler wouldn't talk to her, he wouldn't even pick up the phone when he saw her name, he hadn't said a word to her ever since she broke up with him. She didn't understand why, he had moved on with _Vicki _so why couldn't he just talk to her, they were both civilised people.

With a huff she got off her desk, crouching down onto her knees and lifting a loose floorboard up and gently putting her diary in it slowly making sure it didn't get caught by the crooked nails in the wood. She stood up, stumbling as she moved to fast and held her head closing her eyes softly, standing there until the dizziness stopped. She sighed as the dizziness stopped and moved over to her draws that was nearly flodded with her stuff, she grabbed the cardigan Caroline had gotton for her on there last shopping trip and put her arms through it throwing her loose black hair from under it and fluffed it out.

Meredith stared at herself in the victorian mirror, biting her lip as she looked at herself. She wanted to throw something else on, the ruffle dress she had on suddenly looked horrible, made her olive skin look pasty and did nothing to her tall, willow figure. She knew that she was over thinking, just ten minuted ago she thought the dress was sexy but classy, that it looked great. It was only school jitters that were making her think this, and even though she wouldn't admit she was also wondering what Tyler would think about it.

"Meredith, hurry up. You're going to be late for school!"A voice drifted up the stairs, to her bedroom.

Meredith looked at herself in the mirror and smiled brightly the type of smiles she sent boys and her teachers. The one that got her out of everything and the one that made everyone give a second glance. She grabbed a brush from the draws pulling it through her silky hair before rushing down stairs with as much grace as she could wearing heels.

In the kitchen Gabriella Sulez her mother stood over the stove. Her mother was the sought of woman that made people stop and look, she a round face with rosy cheeks and full lips and black, raven hair that was always pulled into a curled, pony tail. Meredith smiled, grabbing her bag from the chair and moved to kiss her cheek.

"Hello, mama."

"Your going to be late. I told you not to stay up late, but do you listen...no."Gabriella drawled in her latin accent

"Mama, don't worry. Bonnie's coming to pick me up with Elena"

"Elena! I didn't think she would be in a car again after...well just because Bonnie's picking you up does not mean that you can stay up to for how long to the morning"

"I'm sorry but I was nervous about school and Elena. I mean even though she says she's alright I know she isn't, and than there's Caroline...I just hope she doesn't say anything"

Gabriella stilled a tense expression slowly coming to her face"Well I wouldn't be suprised...with who her mother is and everything"she murmured

Meredith groaned rolling her eyes dark eyes and sat heavily down on a chair next to the stone kitchen bench"I still don't know why you and Caroline's mum hate eachother"

"Hate is a strong word, we just..._dislike _eachother."

"Well why do you dislike eachother, it's really tense when ever you guys are in the same room. It doesn't make it easy for Caroline and I either"

Gabriella looked down at the stove a haunted look in her brown eyes"It's just something that happened along time ago, nothing for you and Caroline to know."she put on a bright smile turning to Meredith, turning her back on the stove"Now what about some scrambled eggs"

Meredith smiled, slowly standing up pulling her bag with her"I can't, Bonnie's going be here soon. So I'm going to go wait outside"

"But you need to eat something, it's not good going to school with a empty stomach"

"I'll proberly steal some food off Bonnie, don't worry. But I do have to go"Meredith said walking over to the door and opening it only to be pulled back. Gabriella looked at Meredith holding a red apple in her hand raising her arched eyebrows pointly. Meredith sighed grabbing the apple from Gabrielle and walked out"Bye"

Meredith stood on the porch crossing her arms across her chest looking around the neighbourhood. The tall victorian houses larger than the next, the grass freshly mowed, the high priced cars parked in the driveways. The hairs on her neck started to raise as she felt like someone was watching her, she looked around but didn't spot anyone but she still felt that she was being watched, she felt goosebumps on her arms and pulled the thin cardigan tighter around her.

_Squak_

Meredith jumped whipping around, her hair hitting her face as she turned around. It was crow. It had to be the biggest crow or bird she ever seen, and was looking at her with black, glittering eyes. She rolled her eyes feeling stupid at her behaviour, it was only a crow. She was getting freaked out over nothing.

"Shew, come on get out of here!"

She exclaimed throwing her arms up angrily, but the crow didn't move, just stared. Meredith swore that she was crazy because she thought there seemed to be a smirk on the crows face. There's no such thing as smirking crows she thought. She only got angrier when it didn't move, she than remembered the apple in her hand and threw it in the crows direction, making it squak and fly off. Meredith smiled relishing in her small victory watching the crow fly away. A small, silver car drove up the rode stopping infront of her. Meredith grinned picking up her bag that had fell to the ground when she has thrown the apple and walked over to the car opening the back door and sliding in gracefully.

"Hey, Meredith. Ready for school"

Bonnie smiled from behind the wheel as she started drive away from her house. Her purple jacket, seemed light under the sun that shined through the car windows, her usual curly hair straightened. Elene sat next to Bonnie in the passenger seat smiling weakly at Meredith her eyes glancing quickly through the car anxiously.

"No one is ever ready for school, and if they are they are not human"Meredith declared relaxing back into the leather seats. Elena laughed, her eyes lighting up while Bonnie just shook her head grinning.

Bonnie turned a corner glancing back at Meredith in the mirror with a curious look"You look happy"

Meredith frowned and ruffled her hair"Is there a problem with me being happy"she asked raising a delicate eyebrow at Bonnie who looked sheepish. Bonnie quickly shook her head spluttering.

"No-no of couse not, it's just you haven't been this happy since you were dating..."

Meredith cleared her throat shooting Elene a grateful look as she hit Bonnie on the shoulder."I don't know...I just feel really happy. It may sound crazy but I think today is going to be great"

Bonnie glanced in between Elena and Meredith and quickly spoke up trying to difuse the silence that now smothered the car" So Grams is telling me I'm psychic."

"Psychic. I always knew there was something not normal about you, Bonnie"Meredith said smirking. Bonnie screwed her nose up at her but a faint smile appeared on her face

"Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!"she laughed"But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama"Elena grinned turning to face the window only too see that they were driving past the graveyard, she stopped listening rather looking at the graveyard with a vacant look" and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands Elena! Back in the car."

Elena jumped startled giving Bonnie a shocked look. Meredith frowned concerned but quickly smiled when Elena looked back at her. Elena sighed shaking her head blinking.

"I did it again didn't I. I'm sorry Bonnie you were telling me that..."Elena trailed off uncertain. Meredith quickly spoke up making Elena give her a weak but thankful smile.

"Bonnie here is a psychic now!"

Elena smiled confused and nodded drawling"right". Elena gave Meredith a amused smiled before turning back to a oblivious Bonnie"okay predict something right now. About me"

Bonnie sighed heavily, turning to Elena grinning"I see..."

A bird suddenly hit the window making them all scream. Bonnie slammed the brakes down making the rubber on the tires burn. Meredith was thrown forward, and quickly grabbed onto Elena and Bonnie's seats her nails digging into the leather. Elena panted heavily closing her eyes tightly as the car skidded before it stopped. Bonnie looked around, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"What the hell was that!"

Bonnie gasped out before suddenly looking at Elena horrified. Elena was breathing heavily and her olive skin was pale, a haunted look in her eyes"oh my god! Elena are you okay"

Elena shook her head taking a deep breath"I'm okay"she said smiling forcefully"I'm fine". Bonnie turned to Meredith who still had her nails digging into the seats"You okay, Meredith"

Meredith nodded quickly, and detached her nails from the seats"I'm awesome. What was that, anyway"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders"I don't know I think it was some type of bird". Bonnie looked back at Elena a guilty look overtaking her face"It came out of no where"

"I'm okay really. I-I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life"

Meredith wanted to hug Elena but knew that her friend wouldn't want to seem weak so kept her arms to herself, she raised her eyebrow looking Elena up and down with a blank look trying to come off as unconcerned. Bonnie raised an eyebrow too but smirked.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

Meredith nodded leaning so she was inbetween Elena and Bonnie"And we are just the girls who need some happiness". Elena grinned at Bonnie and Meredith who smiled in return.

...

Outside the school, one foot balanced behind him on a short cement wall surrounding a gnarled tree, Jeremy Gilbert stood dispensing pills, dropping them into Vicki Donovan's hand. "Don't take more than two in a six-hour window," he suggested.

Smirking, she popped them into her mouth immediately, looking up at him coyly from beneath her lashes.

"Hey, Vicki," Tyler Lockwood called out, crossing over the grass surrounding the old tree behind Jeremy before he hopped down beside them. "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

"Hey," she said under her breath, smiling as she stepped into him, pressing against his side.

Tyler's arm looped around her waist as he turned a frown on Jeremy, who had a smoke between his lips and was taking a long drag, brow furrowed. Snidely, he offered the younger boy, "Hey, Pete Wentz called." He stole the cigarette from his fingers. "He wants his nail polish back."

"Pete Wentz, huh?" Jeremy mocked. "How old school T.R.L. of you." He pointed at him curiously. "Carson Daly fan?"

Tyler started toward him aggressively, but Vicki intervened, lodging her elbow in his gut to keep him back. "Ty, be nice," she told him.

Jeremy only stood up taller, part of him itching for the fight.

"That's Elena's little brother," Vicki said, pressing her body against his, hands gripping the collar of his jacket.

"I know who he is," Tyler dismissed, letting her hold him back. Brows raised, he looked her in the eye and boasted, "I'll still kick his ass."

Smiling, she slid her hand around behind his neck and brought him down for a kiss.

Teeth grinding, Jeremy glanced away and then looked back, swallowing tightly as he glared at the sight. Blinking, unable to watch, he looked away again, jealous and hurt.

...

People stared at Elena as they walked past making her blush and look down awkwardly. They were all used to be stared at but Elena knew they weren't staring at her because she was wearing something trendy or was simply looking nice, she knew they were looking because of her parents. Elena wondered what they were thinking about. Properly how she was a orphan with no parents or how did she survive the crash.

Meredith walked beside Elena her dress fluttering behind her, she caught Elena's look and sent a vicious glare at the freshman who actually stopped and started whispering. The freshman quickly walked away with frightened looks not daring to look back. Elena sighed relieved but still hit her shoulder with Meredith's.

"You know there going to be frightened of you now. I thought you didn't like playing the mean girl"

"I may not want to act mean but if I have to than I have no problem with it. Especially when it comes to people who can't mind there own buisness, those are the type I'll happily be mean to"

Bonnie laughed rolling her eyes"Come on, Elena. You have to admit it was a laugh". Bonnie stared at some boys who passed and looked back at them with a disappointed look"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?". They stared at Kelly as she walked past. Meredith grimaced looking in pain making Elena out a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay"

"That was a total violation of anything fashion, was she trying the I'm hippy but trying not show it look"

Bonnie giggled her eyes light up in amusement. Elene nudged Meredith but didn't take her hand of her arm instead linking there arms together. Bonnie stopped at her locker opening it as they watched on.

"And with the tranny mess. I think that's over"Elena pointed out smiling. Bonnie groaned rolling her eyes as she out stuff in her locker.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."

Elena chuckled lowly as Meredith giggled a smile streched onto her face. Bonnie stopped putting things into her locker and looked past Meredith and Elena with a small frown. Elena furrowed her eyebrows and turned around only to see Matt staring at her, wearing his football jersey and headphones in his ears. Meredith sighed sadly and bit her lip looking at Matt another person who seemed to be closing themselves from her. She got it he was Tyler's best friend but still...it hurt. Elena sent Matt a small smile and waved, only for her shoulders to sag as Matt ignored her and shut his locker walking away from them. Elena sighed heavily turning back to them a sad glint in her eyes.

"He hates me"

"He doesn't hate you. I mean come on he loves you too much to hate you" Meredith soothed her, rubbing Elena's shoulder.

"That's not hate. That's you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."Bonnie told Elena knowingly. Meredith hummed agreeing

"Yeah, I should know about the hate look. Tyler gives it to me evertytime I see him"

Elena scoffed shaking her head"Tyler...is Tyler, there is no way that he hates you, he's like your boy best friend just like Matt was... to me"

Meredith smiled at her weakly and saw blue in the corner of her eye rushing to them."Oh here comes, Caroline"she said wincing and giving a look to Elena who frowned looking ready for Caroline.

"Oh my god, Elena"

Caroline squeezed Elena in a tight hug as Meredith and Bonnie looked on from beside them. Elena patted Caroline's back smiling awkwardly. Caroline leant back but kept Elena in arms reach"Oh it's so good to see you"Caroline quickly looked at Bonnie and Meredith"How is she, is she good"

Meredith smiled at Caroline fondly while Bonnie grinned amused. Elena got a offended look on her face and stood closer to them so they looked at her as she pointed to herself." Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you."

Caroline raised an eyebrow seeming not to believe Elena"Really"

Elena nodded forcing a smile on her face"Yes, much better"

Bonnie had her arms crossed staring at Caroline with an unimpressed look. Meredith just watched on with vacant look, staring down at the footballers secretly wondering if Tyler was one of them.

Caroline pouted and grabbed Elena into another hug"Oh you poor thing."

Elena hugged her back a annoyed expression on her face"Okay Caroline"she muttered. Meredith bit her lip to smother the giggles that wanted to erupt but calmed down and pulled Caroline gently off Elena who looked relieved. Caroline clasped her hands together and stared at them smiling

"Okay, see you guys later"

Meredith chuckled"Okay". They watched Caroline walk off happily with a bounce in her step smiling stunned. Elena turned back around and faced Bonnie and Meredith who gave her smug looks.

"No comment"

They laughed grabbing Elena's arms and pulled her along as they walked off. Bonnie shook her head and turned to Elena

"I wasn't going to say anything"

Meredith scoffed"But I was"

...

Elena and Meredith had fallen behind Bonnie, wanting to talk about there recent break up by themselves. Bonnie suddenly stopped making Elena and Meredith bump into her

"Bonnie, what is your deal"

Bonnie just grabbed there arms and pulled them closer to her"who is that"

Meredith looked into the secretary office curiosity. Elena shrugged but seemed interested.

"All I see is back"

"That's a hot back"Bonnie told them with a serious expression not looking away from the boy. Elena grinned chuckling. Meredith frowned and stared at Bonnie

"I don't understand how a back is hot"

Bonnie just rolled her eyes not even saying something witty back like she usual did, she really was caught up in this guy. Meredith watched curiously as the boy seemed to arguing with the secretary. Bonnie watched him, her eyes bright.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

Elena smiled turning her head to look in Bonnie's direction. Meredith looked away from the boy, slowly and cocked an eyebrow at Bonnie.

"Seriously"

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"Elena asked. Her pink lips pulled into a smile as she laughed lightly.

Bonnie shrugged a sneaky look on he face" Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch man"

Elena looked away from Bonnie at her brothers name, too see Jeremy walking away from a boy who looked stone out of his mind. Elena sighed, a furious glint in her eye as she watched Jeremy walk into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back."

Elena stormed off waking into the man's bathroom. Meredith watched Elena walk away with a unhappy frown on her exotic face and sniffed, rolling her dark eyes upwards. Bonnie didn't even seem to know what was going on as she whispered.

"Please be hot."

Meredith glanced around boredly as Bonnie continued to stare at the boy in the office. Sure she would usually be happy to check out new fresh meat...but that was than and she was here now, and for some reason she didn't feel like checking new meat. Meredith's face light up as she saw Tyler at his locker and turned to Bonnie.

"I'll be right back. Tyler's here and I think it's time we talk"

Bonnie snapped her head in Meredith's direction, watching her friend walk over to Tyler and sighed staring inbetween the maybe hot new boy and her friend and ex-boyfriend. Not knowing which one to watch, she decided to continue to watch the boy, Meredith would tell her everything later anyway.

"Tyler, hey"

Meredith stopped at Tyler's locker, shuffling her feet akwardly when he just ignored her. She sighed and looked down biting her lip, narrowing her eyes in annoyance before looking up a scowl imprinted on her face.

"What, you planning to ignore me all the time, really. That's pretty childish, Tyler"

Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes, slamming his locker shut loudly. He raised his bag up higher and sneered at Meredith. Meredith didn't look away from Tyler, even though she wanted to look away from him and bury herself into the ground.

"Weren't you the one to break up with me. Usually break ups mean that the people don't talk to eachother again".Tyler growled out before turning away and walk away. Meredith huffed and ran after him

"Tyler"

But Tyler just quickened his pace before disappearing in the sea of students. Meredith pushed past people not giving up on talking to Tyler when she bumped into someone nearly making her fall over, pale hands shot out and grabbed her arms to stop her.

"I am so sorry. I-I wasn't watching were I was going..."

Meredith stuttered glancing up only for her eyes to widen and close her mouth quickly. The boy had to be the most attractive person she had ever seen and she has dated Tyler. He was what her mother would call chiseled, but even though his face was perfect Meredith couldn't help but stare at his deep-set, captivating, and soulful forest green eyes. Meredith always looked at a person's eyes finding them to be the most attractive thing on a person and right now Meredith felt a hot feeling traveling up to her cheeks as she stared at them.

"Oh, it's alright I wasn't watching were I was going either. I'm Stefan"

Meredith smiled brightly, even his voice was perfect. She shook her head and held out her hand"Meredith, I'm sorry but I don't think I've seen you've before"

"I'm new"

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm really sorry but-but I have to find someone..."

"Yeah, I have to find my class anyway"

Meredith smiled nodding walking backwards slowly"Well, I guess I'll see you later than. Bye Stefan"

Stefan smiled revealing straight white teeth"You too, Meredith"

...

Meredith drew circles in her book, dozing off as Mr Tanner talked. She couldn't be bothered listening to Mr Tanner, he was a dick to everyone even more so to the cheerleading and football squad.

"...Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..."

Meredith felt the familiar feeling of being watched and stopped drawing in her book to glance over her shoulder and seeing who it was and blushed clearing her throat and looked back to the front. Stefan's lip twitched staring at Meredith with a intense but curious look. Matt sat far in the back of the classroom clashing eyes with Elena who awkwardly looked away . Meredith tried to keep the smile off her face but was failing as a grin formed on her face. Bonnie glanced between Meredith and Stefan slyly and grabbed her phone typing underneath the desk. Meredith frowned as she felt her phone vibrate in her bag near her foot, she glanced at Mr Banner and quickly leant down picking her phone up.

** Bonnie**

** (Mobile)**

** Sep 7, 2009**

** 9:39:00 AM**

** HAWT-E.**

** STARING U**

Meredith smiled shaking her head and put her phone underneath her books, she pulled her hair behind ear, and sat straighter feeling more happy than she did before walking into the classroom. Stefan stared at Meredith with a small faint smile his eyes looking over her fondly.

...

Meredith and Elena walked beside eachother, in silence. Elena was relishing in it after all queastions while Meredith didn't want to break it, seeing the small smile on Elena's face and didn't want her too loose it. Meredith stopped just for a second glancing around feeling like they were being watched but shrugged it off and put her hands into the pockets of her cardigan.

Elena sat next to Parents graves, pulling out her diary and started to write in it. Meredith kept a respectful space away from Elena, sitting on one of the rocks in the graveyard

_ Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer. Meredith seemed to be the only one to notice but of course she didn't say anything, I guess that's why I kept close to her today...she just knew. I really missed her, the small phone calls didn't do justice. I remember the day when me and Meredith did a blood oath over my parents grave, to always be there for eachother..._

Elena looked up from her diary, looking sadly to her parents graves. A crow suddenly landed on her father's grave squawking. Meredith stood up from her spot on the rock staring at the crow with a stunned look, it looked exactly like the one this morning. Elena shut her diary placing it on the grown beside her raising a arched eyebrow at the crow.

"Ok. Hi, bird."

Meredith wrinkled her nose and and crossed her arms in front of her watching the crow with a grimace"Pretend that crow isn't there. I swear to god that is the same bird that was watching me this morning"

"That's not creepy or anything."Elena murmured eyeing the crow with curious look, just as she reached for her diary, fog started to ascend around the cemetery out of nowhere. Meredith looked around them with a freaked out expression, bouncing on the heels of her feet wanting to get away from the fog. Elena leapt to her feet and waved her hands at the crow starting to feel scared

"Shoo!"

The bird flew off and Elena smiled relieved, letting out a breath"That's what I thought". Elena turned around but her smug look was wiped off as she turned to look at Meredith and gasped. Meredith gave her a confused look and looked bahind her only to quickly back up bumping into Elena who held onto her. The crow was now on the rock Meredith was just sitting on before. Elena moved past Meredith, grabbing her bag while keeping a firm eye on the crow. Meredith grabbed Elena's elbow pulling her along as they jogged away.

"Elena!"

Meredith exclaimed nervously as Elena stopped to look behind them pulling them to a stop since Meredith hadn't let go of Elena. Elena saw a figure of a man and quickly pulled Meredith away with her, tugging on her arm roughly. The grip on Meredith's arm slipped as Elena tripped

"Ahh"

"Elena! Oh my god, are you hurt"

Meredith skidded down to her, dirt gathering on her dress. Elena shakily got up with the help of Meredith, leaning on her side. Meredith kept a strong grip on Elena turning them around

"Jesus"she gasped

Stefan stood there with a look of concern on his face as he looked to them. Meredith blushed knowing they must look like a sight with the heavy breathing and messy hair, not to mention the dirt that had gathered on the bottom of her dress

"Are you two, okay"he asked them looking between them. If Meredith wasn't frightened she would of found it weird of how concerned he sounded after only knowing them for a day. Meredith took a needy breath and stared at Stefan.

"Were you following us"

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall."

Elena raised an eyebrow at Stefan a look of disbelief on her face, she hummed and smiled at him forcefully.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery."

"I'm visiting. I have family here."

Elena mouthed dropped as her eyes widened dramatically as she chocked on her words. Meredith cringed chewing on her lip embarrassed at there behaviours.

"Uh, sorry we're not usually this tactless. There was just this fog...and we got creeped out and than than there was a crow and that freaked us out even more"Meredith stuttered, her face turning a light pink

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to upset you. My names Elena and this is Meredith"

"Stefan Salvatore, and I've already met Meredith"

Elena raised an eyebrow turning to Meredith who only blushed deeper and looked at the ground from Elena's peering eyes.

"Yeah, we kinda bumped into eachother at school. I was trying to find Ty...someone"Meredith trailed off glancing up at Stefan from her eyelashes shyly. Elena's sly expression dropped as Meredith nearly said Tyler before smiling cheekily looking between Stefan and Meredith

"We had history together didn't we"

Stefan nodded sending a smile to Elena who blushed lightly.

"And English and French"Stefan reminded her. Elena nodded slowly grinning

"Right"

Stefan leant forward reaching to Meredith, who stilled holding her breath, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Stefan grabbed a leaf out of her hair

"Thanks"she muttered embarrassed. Stefan smiled nodding staring at Meredith again. Elena looked down feeling awkward as the two stared at each other but a smirk formed on her full pink lips . Meredith looked down her eyes catching the bulky ring on Stefans finger

"...Nice ring"

"Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"Stefan said playing with the ring on his finger while glancing up at them.

"No, no. It's just, there are rings and then there's that."Elena quickly spoke, eyeing the ring on his finger with intrest.

"Yeah, my dad wears a ring. It's been past down from the family. I think it's pretty cool"Meredith told him, she was interested with his ring too it was bulky like her fathers but it was darker in colour.

Stefan smiled before furrowing his eyebrows looking down"Did you hurt yourself"

Meredith blinked confused, having not paying attention to him. Rather looking at him to his thick eyebrows and full lips.

"Hmmm"

"Elena, your pants have blood at the bottom of them"Stefan told Elena who quickly looked down, crouching so she could touch the damp part of her jeans only to cringe

"You, okay Elena"Meredith asked concerned, bending beside Elena. Meredith rolled up Elena's jeans and winced seeing the gash that was rushing blood"That looks horrible"

Stefan turned his head, so he wasn't facing them. His face began to change, and his eyes changed a pitch black. Meredith looked up from the gash on Elena's leg, and saw Stefan looking away from them and frowned

"Hey, you okay"

"You and Elena should go. Take a look at that"

Meredith looked back down at Elena's leg and rolled her jeans up higher so they didn't touch it.

"No, it's alright"Elena protested looking up"Where did he go"

Meredith looked up and stopped confused, Stefan was gone, nowhere in sight. Her face pinched in confusion before looking down disappointed

"We should get you home, Elena"

...

Stefan sat at his desk, his journal open, pen poised.

_I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface._

He paused, brow furrowed tightly, and licked his lip as he dropped his gaze back to his book.

_For a moment, with the scent of her blood on the air, I looked at her and I saw Katherine. I saw her dark smirk peeking out to taunt me and I wanted nothing more than to destroy it. Destroy her. I know I would've regretted it. She is not Katherine. And I'm not that person anymore. But for just a moment, she was, and I was, and I fear it won't be the last time I feel that way_. _But I kept on thinking about Clarissa and what she would say, would she hate me. I knew I should let her go but after seeing Meredith all the love I had for Clarissa rushed back. I just don't know if that's a good thing or not._

_..._

Mystic Grill was bustling.

Jeremy smiled as he spotted Vicki, picking up a tray full of food to be handed out.

"Hey," he greeted, hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie.

She looked up at him and said dismissively, "_Working_," before she walked off to drop the food at Tyler's table, where he sat across from his grinning best friend, all dressed up in his red Letterman's jacket. "Thanks, Vick," Matt said to her as she dropped each of their plates in front of them.

Ignoring him, she turned to face Tyler with a suggestive grin. "Do you need another refill?"

He returned her look and said, "I'd love one."

As she walked off with his cup, hips swaying, Tyler turned his head to watch her go.

Frowning, eyes narrowed, Matt sat forward and caught Tyler's eyes. "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister," he said, waving a fry.

Tyler shook his head and, with a blank face, lied, "I'm not hooking up with your sister."

Matt shook his head, dropping his gaze. "You're such a dick…"

As Vicki made her way back, Jeremy moved to meet her. "Hey, what's your deal?" he demanded, confused. He followed her around to another part of the bar. "I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered."

Vicki busied herself collecting supplies. "Look, Jeremy, I _really_ appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost _puppy_." Her eyes flashed wide irritably.

He reared his head back. "When's the last time you had _sex_ with a puppy?"

"Hey, keep it down," she warned. "I don't want to tell the whole world I _deflowered_ Elena's kid brother." She turned her back to him.

Persistent, he said, "Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." He reached for her, touching her elbow gently.

She faced him again, knocking his hand away. "We hooked up a few times in a drug haze," she dismissed. "It's over."

He swallowed tightly, his eyes turned away.

"You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

"Oh, come on," he argued, brows furrowed. "The guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass."

She sighed, looking up at him. "Yeah?" she asked, defeated. "What do _you_ want me for?" As she walked away, she purposely knocked into his shoulder.

Sighing to himself, head falling back, he let her go.

On the other side of the room Caroline and Bonnie walked over to a table. Caroline sipping on her drink, brushing her perfect blonde curls from her face when they got to close to her drink. Bonnie had taken off her purple jumper, leaving it at her home since it had gotton hotter.

"The hot new guys name is Stefan Salvatore he lives with his uncle up at the old Salvaore boarding house hasn't lived here since he was a kid"Caroline told a eager Bonnie who listened"He's a military brat so he moves alot, he's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue".Caroline turned to Bonnie slyly smirking at Bonnie who seemed stumped

"Who got all of that in one day"

Caroline waved her hand at Bonnie dismisivly"Please I got that all between first and forth period, we're planning a june wedding"

"Caroline"Tyler waved her over to join there tables together. Caroline grinned brightly and waved back moving over to Matt and Tyler. Bonnie shook her head shocked but followed.

...

Meredith grabbed her car keys from the table, chucking on a jacket as she opened the door only to stop. Stefan stood on the other side with a sheepish expression.

"I was about to knock"

"oh"

"I just wanted to apologise about my disappearing act."

Meredith shook her head. Her hair was more curly than usual from the heat and kept got in her eyes.

"No, it's fine. Some people just don't like the sight of blood, I get it."

Stefan gave her a crooked smile his eyes light up in relief"I-uh...your friend Elena left this at the graveyard". He pulled Elena's diary from behind his back. Meredith quickly grabbed it, pulling it to her chest and eyes him warily. Wondering if he read her best friends diary. Stefan noticed her expression and raised his hands

"I didn't read it."

"Really"Meredith said warily"Most people would, especially if it's Elena's"

"No, it's personal. I know I wouldn't want someone reading mine"

"You have a diary-Not that it's a bad thing. It's just no boys I know have a diary more or less wright about there feelings"

Stefan chuckled. Meredith was embarrassed to say that it made a shiver come down her spine, and she felt aroused. His chuckle was deep and throaty, is kinda matched him.

"I like to call it my journal, but yeah I right about my feelings. Do you find that weird"

"I can live with weird, and it's nice not many guys out there would admit that type of thing. Uh, this may be a bit straightforward but...do you wanna go some place with me. I'm meeting a couple of friends at the Grill and your the new kid, no offence but your going to need some friends"

Stefan stared at her with a blank look and Meredith fretted that she was being to quick after all he was the new boy. After some time Stefan finally nodded and a smile lifted on his face

"That be great"

"Yeah"

...

Elena sat at the bar playing with her straw absentmindedly, waiting for Meredith to get to the Grill, her doe brown eyes glancing back and forward to the door. Matt stared at her from afar leaning on his elbows as Bonnie watched him with a sad look. Matt turned to Bonnie.

"How's Elena doing"

"Her mom and and dad died what do you think"Bonnie shrugged her shoulders giving Matt a pointed look"She's putting on a brave face but, it's only been four months"

"Has she said anything about me"

"Oh no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her"

Matt opened his mouth but quickly closed it stumbling over his words"I feel weird calling her. She was the one who broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt"

Bonnie quickly shut her mouth and her eyebrows nearly disappred under her hairline. Meredith and Stefan walked in looking around, Meredith trying to spot one of her friends. Caroline looked up from her conversation with Tyler and saw Stefan with Meredith, making her face fell in disappointment . Tyler turned around, curious as to what made her look like that and he glared as he saw his ex girlfriend with the new boy his hands tightening around the pool stick in his hand.

Elene jumped up from her seat grinning at there arrival and hugged Meredith tightly"Thank god your here. Caroline was with Tyler and Bonnie was with Matt and I didn't want to go near any of them. Hey Stefan, are you alright. You disappeard pretty quick at the cemetery"

Meredith laughed bumping her shoulder with Stefans"He's not that great with blood"

...

All four girls sat at a table, there seats in Stefans direction as Caroline interrogated him. Elena sat next to Meredith her eyes peering curiously at Stefan, she was curious about him even more so seeing that Meredith was showing intrest him, and wanted to know everything about him she was protective of her best friend.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls"Caroline asked, or more like stated. Staring at Stefan with her hands under her chin, her eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously.

"Mm-Hmm. "Stefan hummed"And moved when I was still young". Meredith smiled playing with the straw of her drink, it was irritating to watch Caroline flirt with Stefan right in front of her but with Caroline interrogating Stefan she could find out more about him. Not that she was at all interested in him, romantically. He was the new kid and she wanted to be his friend. Nothing else.

"Parents"Bonnie asked.

Stefan smiled sadly"My parents passed away". Bonnie raised her eyebrows and glanced to Elena, who looked down biting her lip. Meredith grabbed Elena's hand from underneath the table and squeezed it. Elena looked back up weakly smiling at Meredith before looking back at Stefan

"I'm sorry"

Stefan gave her small, jerky nod his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you have any siblings"Meredith asked curiously, dropping Elena's hand. She pushed a long lock of her black hair back glancing at Stefan from underneath her eyelashes. Stefan gulped watching, his green eyes holding remembrance and pain.

"None that I talk too"Stefan told her shrugging"I-I live with my uncle"

Caroline glanced at Meredith and felt resentment creeping up, noticing how Meresith and Stefan were exchanging looks. She sent Stefan a fake smile, hoping to get his attention.

"So Stefan!"Caroline said loudly, breaking there gazes."If your new, than you don't know about the party tomorrow"

"It's a back to school thing at the falls"Bonnie told Stefan who nodded slowly turning back to Meredith.

"Are you going"

"Of course she is"Elena quickly said grinning widely at Meredith. Meredith gave Elena a shocked look her mouth opened with a small 'o' before quickly shutting it and nodded.

...

Stefan was upstairs, changing for bed, when his bedroom door swung open and Zach walked in, looking angry as he held up a newspaper. "You promised."

Brows furrowed, Stefan reached for the paper curiously. The cover had two pictures on it of Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton, who were both found dead after being mutilated by a wild animal. He handed the paper back dismissively. "This was an animal attack," he said.

"Don't give me that," he said, eyes wide. "I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack." He waved a hand at him. "_You_ said you had it under control."

"And I do," he said simply, turning his back on him as he gathered things from his bed.

"Please, Uncle Stefan," Zach asked, shaking his head. "Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years—"

Stefan turned back to face him once more.

"—but there are people who still remember," he warned. "And you being here..." He shook his head. "It's just going to stir things up."

He stared at him, mouth pursed, brow furrowed. "It's not my intention."

"Then what is?" he exclaimed, shifting his feet. "Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

Stefan's voice raised a notch as he replied sternly, "I don't have to _explain_ myself."

Zach stared at him a moment, looking almost fearful. "I know that you can't change what you are…"

Stefan's eyes fell slowly, what he was would never be human and he hated the reminder.

"But you don't belong here anymore."

He nodded faintly and licked his lips before finally meeting Zach's eyes grimly. "Where do I belong?"

A heavy silence echoed between them for a long moment.

"I can't tell you what to do." Zach shook his head, motioned the newspaper at him before taking a step back. "But coming back here was a mistake." He turned to leave, throwing the paper down on a leather foot rest.

Stefan watched him go, brow knotted tightly.

Finally, he turned and walked to a wood cabinet against the wall. He opened the doors, where numerous old books, faded with age, and yearbooks from his many times in high school, were all collected. He pulled out one leather bound book in particular and turned it over in his hand, moving the tie out of the way before he opened it.

Inside was a picture, black and white.

The picture was of a young woman her head tilted to the left a small smile curved on her full lips. She was looking up from underneath her thick, long eyelashes her eyes looking shy. Her thick wavy locks pulled to the side showing a elegant neck that held a necklace . Underneath the portrait of the young woman was writing

_Clarissa Sulez, 1964_

Stefan sighed sadly, gently touching the picture. He would give anything for her too be next to him. Living. Breathing. He just wanted to feel her soft skin against his again but he knew that would never happen. And it was all his fault.

...

Mr. Tanner started his lecture behind his desk, pencil stuck between his fingers. "The Battle of Willow Creek," he began, "took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls…" He circled his desk, asking, "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Licking his lips, he scanned the room and said abruptly, "Miss Bennett?"

She startled, drawn away from where she'd been doodling in her book, eyes wide as she met her teacher's probing stare. "Um…" Her brows hiked. "A lot?"

Matt laughed under his breath in the back.

"I'm not sure." She nodded, smiling uncomfortably. "Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett," he said rudely.

Bonnie's mouth folded in a frown and she dropped her eyes to her book.

"Mister Donovan?" he asked next.

Matt looked up, brows furrowed.

"Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" he wondered, fingers pressing against the top of his desk.

"It's ok, Mister Tanner, I'm cool with it."

The class laughed lightly.

"Miss Sulez, what about you. Show the class that it is possible for cheerleaders do know how to answer queastions"

Meredith smiled at him sweetly, fluttering her eyes"Like you said Mr Tanner. I'm a cheerleader all we know is how to flutter our eyes and cheer for our school."she told with a short tone.

Humming, unamused, Mr. Tanner looked for his next victim. "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?" He waved a hand.

Mouth ajar, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I— I don't know."

The teacher stared at her, his eyes wide and severe. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Her gaze dropped at his scathing tone.

Stefan frowned. Even if Elena looked like Katherine it didn't mean that the she should be treated that way. "There were 346 casualties," he spoke up, drawing Tanner's eye. His own narrowed at the teacher, brow furrowed. "Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister…?" He pointed at him, willing him to finish.

"Salvatore," Stefan answered.

"Salvatore." He waved his hand around, shifting his feet. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

He paused for a moment, blinking a few times as he considered the answer. "Distant."

"Well, very good." Worked up, he waved his hands around as he started back behind his desk. "Except, of course, there _were_ no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were, uh, twenty-seven, sir."

Tanner looked back at him, eyes wide, surprised that he dared to argue.

Stefan continued, "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the _church_, believing it to be housing weapons. They were _wrong_. It was a night of great loss."

Mr. Tanner swallowed tightly and looked away, embarrassed.

"The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts…" he finished, adding, "Mister Tanner."

"_Oh_…" the class tittered as his slight.

With a strained smile, the teacher glanced over the class, and played briefly with a book on his desk. "Hmm."

Stefan stared back at him, brow still knotted, but turned feeling a buring gaze on him. Meredith stared at him from her desk next too Elena's her sole attention on him, her dark eyes looking at him incredibility and amusemnet. She turned back around facing the front murmuring

"Nice shot, new boy"

…

The music of the party was blaring loudly by the time Stefan got there. There were few fires light up surrounded by crowds, loners and couples. Stefan could hear the heartbeats pounding loudly in peoples heart as they danced to the music, he could hear the several conversations from the others. He looked down opening his ears more, trying to find Meredith. After a couple of seconds of searching he finally found her walking over to the Katherine look alike and the Emily Bennet ancestor.

"Just admit, Elena"Bonnie urged, a beer bottle in her hand. Her speech starting to slur.

"Okay he's kinda pretty. But Meredith totally has a thing for him"

Meredith walked over swaying to the side a beer bottle hanging loosely in her hand"Excuse me but I don't have a thing for anyone. I just got out of a long relationship"

"Oh come on. Who cares your jerk of an ex-boyfriend already with Vicki Donovan I don't see why you can't be with the hot new boy, Stefan. You guys have a connection"Bonnie stated, pointing her finger at Meredith who just put a hand over her heart smiling mockingly."He has that romance novel stare"

Elena snickered taking a sip of her beer before saying in a deep voice"_Stefan looked into her eyes, piercing her very soul"_

Stefan smiled amused and looked up. He started to walk in there direction but was intercepted by Caroline who jumped infront of him grinning.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I did."

"Well, let's get you a drink."

"Well, I'm—"

"Oh, come on."

Bonnie looked around curiously trying to spot Stefan through all the people."So where is he"she asked turning back to Elena and Meredith.

"How would I know. Your the psychic one, remember"Meredith drawled out sarcastically. Bonnie gasped offended half-laughing and half-spluttering. Elena snorted into her drink, pulling it back and wiped her mouth grinning.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."Bonnie closed her eyes gently relaxing her face.

"Wait"Elena protested raising her finger"You need a crystal ball". She grabbed a beer bottle that was on the groud and showed it to them"Ta da"

Meredith grinned around the mouth of her drink as she watched. Elena shoved it too Bonnie who smiled reaching for it. Bonnie's hand touched Elena's around the bottle. Meredith watched with boredly as nothing happened. Bonnie's eyes suddenly snapped opened making Meredith jump scared and took a step back in reflex.

"Bonnie"Meredith called out stepping closer warily keeping her eyes on Bonnie's who seemed frozen with her eyes wide opened. Bonnie blinked fastly, taking her hand away quickly. Brows hiked Elena stared at Bonnie

"What..."

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow"

Meredith looked between them, brows furrowed"Wait what."

Bonnie closed her eyes with a thoughtful expression before opening them nodding to herself"A crow. There was a fog, a man, I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

Bonnie walked off pushing people out of her way. Elena watched her go witha frown and looked back at Meredith.

"Go. See if she's alright "

"Are you going to be alright"

"Yeah...yeah. I'll be fine just go"

Elena nodded and ran after Bonnie. Meredith let out a heavy breath throwing her drink on the grass the remainder of her drink flowing out of the beer bottle onto the grass.

"No more drinking"

She turned around and inhaled a sharp breath before smiling. Stefan stood infront of her looking slightly ruffled but was smiling back at her happily.

"Hey. You just seem to jump up from nowhere a lot don't you-Oh god I'm sorry forget that. I'm kinda tipsy and stupid things just come out of my mouth."Meredith stuttered covering her mouth with her dainty hand embarrassed

Stefan chuckled shaking his head"Sorry about just jumping up from nowhere."

Meredith let out a light breath smiling"Yeah, did you just get here"

"Uh kinda...I bumped into a Caroline."

"Wow do you usually bump into all the girls"

"Only the pretty the ones"

...

In the forest not far off, Vicki and Tyler were making out up against a tree. As Tyler kissed down her neck, his hands slid under her top and tugged at her jeans. "No, Ty," she laughed. "I'm not having sex against a tree!"

"Oh, come on, it would be hot," he argued, barely moving his mouth from her skin.

"For who?" she said, incredulous but amused. "No, it's not going to happen."

Tyler ignored her, his hands still tugging at her jeans impatiently.

"It's not going to happen, not here, not like this."

Vicki started getting angry and a little panicked when he continued to ignore her. "_No_. I said no. I said no!" When he kept pushing against her, the bark scraped against her skin and her voice wavered as she complained, "Ow, that hurts!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy could be heard intervening in the same moment Vicki was able to shove Tyler away from her.

He stumbled back a few steps and turned to glare, walking confrontationally in Jeremy's direction. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert."

Vicki reached out and shoved him in the shoulder. "Just go, Tyler! Get the hell away from me." She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, Jeremy at her back.

"Wow," Tyler said snidely. "Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first."

Hurt, she watched him walk away from her. She turned back to Jeremy. "I didn't need your help."

"Seems like you did."

"He was just drunk," she defended.

"_I'm_ drunk," he argued. "Am I throwing myself at you?"

"No, you're worse. You want to _talk_ to me, get to _know_ me, see into my _soul_—"

Jeremy swallowed tightly and looked away briefly, his lips pursed.

"—and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me."

He took a step toward her, searching her face. "Is that what you think?

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she nodded despondently. "That's what I _know_." With one last glare, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Hurt, Jeremy watched her leave, letting out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping with defeat.

…

"You and Elena seem close"Stefan noted as they walked onto the bridge away from the music and drunk teens.

"Oh, yeah. Me and Elena have been best friends since we were diapers. Our parents were friends so that meant we grew up together"

"And what about Bonnie and Caroline"

"Bonnie, I met in preschool and Caroline...well Caroline is one of a kind. She's a good friend defiantly someone who can cheer you up"

"Can I ask you question"

"Sure"

"Why is Elena so protective of you"

"Oh, it's nothing. I mean we're both protective of eachother. It's proberly just becuase I just got out of a long relationship"

"Really"

"Yeah."Meredith cleared her throat looking down akwardly"I used to date Tyler Lockwood. We were best friends before we dated and we always had feelings for eachother but I don't know after some time it started to lack..."

"Passion"

"No-no we had passion, we had loads of that. I still love Tyler but I'm not _in _love with him. I must sound crazy"

"No I get it"Stefan protested

Meredith smiled up at him taking time to take in the chiseled cheekbones and full lips just as she reached his eyes she frowned they weren't the same green as they used to be they were darker, underneath them it looked like they were started to grow dark circles.

"Hey, um, are you ok. Your eyes it just, it's-"

Stefan looked away from her rubbing at them"Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink."He walked off quickly leaving a disappointed Meredith.

…

In the forest, Vicki walked alone, despondent. Fog began creeping in along the ground behind her.

As she heard a creaking noise, she paused and turned around, searching. "Jeremy?" she called out.

She received no reply and the fog thickened, rolling ever closer.

"Is that you?"

The fog stopped at her feet and began to rise.

She looked around at it before turning and beginning to walk again.

A man appeared behind her, but when she turned, he'd disappeared.

"Jeremy?" she asked again, her body tensed as fear crept into her face.

Behind her, the man appeared against, clouded in fog.

Vicki turned to keep moving but her eyes widened and she gave a scream as he attacked.

...

Meredith leaned against a tree holding a beer bottle to her chest as she watched everyone dance and chat happily to themselves. She sighed raising the beer bottle to her lips, the beer bottle just touched the until it was snatched from her hands

"Hey"

Elena smiled at her drinking from the beer bottle before throwing it away"Where is Stefan. And why aren't you with him. You guys totally like eachother"she slurred smiling cheekily

"I don't know. He just walked off and there is nothing going on between us. I just broke up with Tyler I'm not going to jump into another relationship so soon"

"Uh Tyler is having sex with Vicki why can't you be in a relationship with Stefan he seems like a great guy"

Just a little away from them Stefan was listening. He never thought he would say it but he was greatful for the Katherine look alike. He started to walk over but was intercepted by Caroline who swaying.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want."

Stefan gave her a small smile, he put his hands into his front pockets making his shoulders hunch over"I think you've had too much to drink."

Caroline grinned brightly her cheeks flushing a light red"Well of course I have"

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry."Stefan walked away, approaching Elena and Meredith who stood talking. Caroline watched him leave with a hurt look.

"We were wondering who abducted you, now we know"Elena joked, grinning at Stefan.

Stefan looked down before looking back up smiling"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys"

Meredith shook her head quickly"No, your just fresh meat. She'll back off eventually."

"Hmm"Elena nodded in agreement"Oh god you gotta be kidding me"

"What"Meredith asked concerned glancing to where Elena was looking and grimaced seeing Jeremy stumbling into the woods"Ooh"

"What is it"Stefan asked curiously.

"My brother"Elena told him, standing away from Meredith.

"The drunk one"

"That would be the one. Excuse me."

Elena ran off following Jeremy into the woods. Stefan turned back to Meredith with a concerned look.

"Should we help"

Meredith shook her head"No it's a family thing. We would just cause more problems."

"What wrong with him"

"Uh...he's Elena's little brother. Jeez he's like my own little brother really but there parents died four months ago. Elena was in the car she was lucky to survive. Jermey went to drugs and Elena...she's not the same girl like she was"

...

In the woods, Jeremy was stumbling his way over rocks and fallen trees, his arms swinging sluggishly at his sides. He could hear his sister's angry and impatient voice calling his name behind him but he kept going.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena asked, managing to catch up some, tripping a little over a branch.

"I don't want to hear it," he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, too bad!"

Not seeing where he was headed, he tripped, landing hard on top of… He stared down, finding a body beneath him, blood still wet at her throat. Her eyes were closed and she was disturbingly still.

"Vicki?" he breathed, pushing himself up on his arms. "_No_…" He looked back at Elena frantically. "Oh, my God, it's Vicki!"

Mouth wide, Elena's feet shifted in shock and she ran a hand back through her hair. "Oh, my God," she breathed.

Jeremy crawled up her body. "No." He reached for her throat to check for a pulse when she suddenly startled, her eyes wide, and sucked in a desperate breath.

...

"Okay so I know a couple of things about you"Stefan said loudly over the music

Meredith stopped her dancing and smiled slyly at him cocking her eyebrow"Oh really and what's that"

"Well your close to Elena, you have a jerk of an ex boyfriend. Your sarcastic and have a wry personality but I want know more"

"Like what"

"What's your favourite colour"

"Uh...green"

"Why's that"

Meredith smiled cheekily staring at his _green_ eyes and shrugged. Stefan chuckled shaking his head a genuine grin covering his face.

Suddenly, Elana and Jeremy came running out, Vicki cradled in his arms.

"Somebody help!" Elena screamed.

"Vicki!" Matt rushed out of one of the gazebos and ran toward them. "Vicki, what the hell!?"

Jeremy laid her carefully down on top of a picnic table.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked, appearing next to them.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler pushed the crowd of people away, leaving just Jeremy, Matt, and Elena around her.

"It's her neck," Elena announced. "Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood. It's bad!"

In the distance, Stefan and Meredith stood from the log they'd been perched on beside the fire.

"Put this on her neck."

"Vicki," Matt pleaded. "Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

"Oh no," Meredith murmured under her breath.

"I—I have to go," Stefan said suddenly, taking a step back from her.

"What?" She turned to look at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I…" He backed up, glancing once back to where Vicki was surrounded by worried friends and family.

Matt Donovan stared at him through the fire, brows furrowed, and finally Stefan managed to break away, disappearing through the crowd.

Matt stared after him, suspicious, before returning his attention to his sister.

...

Stefan raced across the front lawn of the boarding house and hurried inside.

Zach was sitting at a desk, his head bowed. When he saw Stefan's expression, he raised his chin. "What's going on?"

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." He turned and rushed up the stairs, leaving Zach to stare after him, shoulders slumped.

As Stefan walked into his bedroom, he made it halfway across the room before an eerie feeling ran over him. Brows furrowed, he turned his head to see that his balcony doors were open. A black crow cawed at him before flying inside and passing him by. He watched it land on an exposed wood ceiling beam, eyes wide.

Jaw ticking as understanding dawned, he pursed his lips.

A man stood, shadowed on the balcony.

He turned around, staring at the man, his lips parting. "Damon," he said.

Smirking, the dark, handsome stranger, replied, "Hello, brother."

After he stepped inside, the crow moved to perch on the balcony ledge outside, giving another caw.

Hands tucked in his pockets, Stefan glared at his brother. "Crow's a bitch _much_, don't you think?"

His brows flashed as he turned his attention to the books nearby on a table. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog," he said dismissively.

Stefan frowned. "When'd you get here?"

Damon began walking around the room, replying mockingly, "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." He stopped at one of the black book cases, his hand gripping the top as he leaned down, looking over book spines. "Your hair's different," he said, glancing back at him. "I like it."

"It's been fifteen _years_, Damon," he reminded, shifting his feet.

He tossed his head back. "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties…That horrible grunge look?" He laughed under his breath, walking to the other side of the room, smirking. "Did _not_ suit you."

He watched him go, still glaring.

"Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

Damon stopped at another shelf and turned to look at him over his shoulder, his eyes wide. With a grin, he said, "I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring," he argued. "There's nothing for you to do."

He played with a book and kept moving. "I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight," he shared, pursing his lips. "Hmm. That's very clumsy of you."

He clenched his teeth and turned back to him. "Ahh…" He winced mockingly. "That could be a problem…" He smiled, flashed his eyes, and shrugged. "For you."

Eyes narrowed, Stefan shook his head. "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask _you _the same question. However, I've narrowed it down to two options…" He started toward him. "the Gilbert girl bares a _striking_ resemblance to someone from our old past…" He shook his head. "But I think the more telling reason for you sticking around is a _little_ more like someone who looks like a lost love of yours…" His eyes widened as his smirk darkened. "Meredith."

...

Back at the party, Elena stared out at the parking lot, filled with an ambulance, animal control, and a number of police cruisers. Matt stood watching as his sister was loaded into the ambulance on a gurney.

"Hey," Bonnie said, drawing her attention. Meredith and Bonnie stood next to Elena all the drunkness gone from the system." We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news."

Elena nodded. "I gotta take Jeremy home."

"Elena…" She shook her head slowly. "There's no way I'm psychic. I know that…" She tipped her head, her expression earnest. "But whatever I saw, or I _think_ I saw, I have this feeling…"

She shook her head worriedly. "Bonnie, what?"

She paused before finally saying, "That it's just the beginning."

They shared a severe look as Elena turned her eyes away and sighed.

"Okay, let's go Bonnie. It's been a long night"Meredith said weakly

…

Damon continued walking around the room while Stefan stood in the center, watching him suspiciously.

"You know, I wasn't sure at first, who you would go for… I mean, she took my breath away… _Elena_. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." He tipped his head, looking at him, brows hiked.

Stefan took a few steps toward him, brow knotted.

"But Meredith…" He blew out a breath, smirking. "Wow." His brows flashed. "I think she might even be prettier than the original."

His jaw ticked.

"Don't take it personally… Clarissa was beautiful in that wholeful look…" He grinned.

Stefan's hands balled into fists. "Don't."

"You were so in love with her, do you remember?" He laughed to himself. "God, the way you'd carry on… How you'd act around her." He tisked, shaking his head. "You were so love sick, Stefan."

"Damon," he said, his voice shaking with barely restrained control.

"And now it's like time's repeating itself. We've got a Katherine look-a-like and Clarissa look alike…" He nodded before mock wincing. "Let's hope this one doesn't get killed by Katherine"

"_Stop!_" he ordered.

"Is it working for you, Stefan?" he wondered, ignoring him. "Do you feel like you did with Clarissa when your around Meredith"

"They're not the same person," he said, shaking his head. "Neither of them are. Elena is _not_ Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how _that_ ended…" He rolled his eyes.

He stared at him, refusing to reply.

"Tell me something," Damon said as he stepped in front of him. "When's the last time you had something stronger than a _squirrel_?_"_

He laughed dismissively and turned away. "I know what you're doing, Damon." He shook his head. "It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on." He shoved at his shoulder. "Don't you crave a little?" he said, eyes flashing. He pushed him again.

"Stop it," Stefan told him.

He hit him in his shoulder.

"Let's do it. _Together_."

Stefan stared at him, confused by his insistence.

"I saw a couple girls out there." He slapped Stefan in the side of the head to get him angry. "Or just, let's just cut to the chase!" He slapped his again. "Let's just go straight to Meredith!"

Stefan snapped and shoved him back, pushing against his chest. "_Stop it!_"

"You never got to taste little Clarissa" Damon snarled. "Imagine what her blood tasted like. Properly just as sweet as her"

Stefan turned his head away, veins violently appearing beneath his eyes as he panted, teeth bared.

"I can," Damon said.

Blood infused his eyes until they were nearly black as Stefan yelled, "I said _stop!_" With a growl, he leapt at his brother, grabbing him around the waist and hitting him with such force that they were both thrown out of the room, through the glass balcony door and out over the side, to land on the pavement below.

Surrounded by shattered glass, Stefan gave a grunt as he pushed himself up, bringing his knees underneath him. In looking around him, he found Damon wasn't on the ground; he stared up at the balcony.

"I was impressed," Damon's voice called and Stefan turned to find leaning back against a wall of shrubs, perfectly fine. "I give it a six," he said, raising an eyebrow, one eye closed.

Stefan stared, panting.

"Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised."

Stefan nodded, already tired of him, still a little out of breath.

"Very good with the whole face—" He mocked his snarling expression with his hand turned into a claw and a growling noise, "—thing." He grinned, laughing. "It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh?" He walked toward him. "But wherever you go, people _die_."

His expression folded up, brows furrowed, as he gave a faint, dismissive shrug. "That's a given."

"Not here," Stefan told him. He shook his head. "I won't allow it."

Damon tipped his head, lips curled. "I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please," Stefan asked emotionally. "After all these years, can't we just give it a_ rest?_"

"I promised you an eternity of misery," he reminded, pushing up to walk towards him. "So I'm just keeping my word."

"Just not with Meredith. You don't go _near _her, Damon. Do you understand?" He was met with only amusement. "_Or _Elena there friend's… At least until I find out what's going on."

Ignoring him, Damon only peered down and affected concern. "Where's your _ring?_" he wondered.

Stefan looked down, checking his hand to find his ring was missing. He rubbed his thumb and index finger over his empty middle digit, grinding his teeth.

"Oh…" Damon inhaled through his teeth, flashing his eyes wide. "Sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and…" He waved his hands slightly, hiking his brows. "_Poof_, ashes to ashes."

Stefan swallowed, dropping his eyes.

Damon laughed. "Relax." He walked toward him and produced the ring in the palm of his hand. "It's right here."

Stefan stared at him a moment, uncertain, and then very carefully reached out to take it from his palm, sliding it back onto his finger.

In a split-second, Damon's face changed, fangs elongating, blue eyes ringed with red, and veins spidering down from them. He reached out and gripped Stefan by his throat, squeezing. He threw Stefan away, where he slammed into the garage, ricocheted off and landed on the ground, rolling to his back.

Damon stood over him. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me... You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people."

Stefan stared up at him, panting. He swallowed thickly.

"I wouldn't try it again," he warned.

Stefan closed his eyes, breathing through the pain.

A noise could be heard behind them, locks being pushed in to place.

Damon cast his eyes around as he listened. He smirked. "I think we woke Zach up." He started back toward the house, leaving Stefan on the ground. "Sorry, Zach," he called out, whistling pleasantly.

Stefan turned his head to watch him leave, brow knotted. He closed his eyes and sighed.

...

Standing in a gazebo, watching the party disperse and the red and blue flashing lights of the cop cars, Jeremy stood drinking a beer.

Elena walked over to him, reaching out to rub his shoulder sympathetically. "You okay?" she asked gently.

Jeremy shrugged her off. She let him and pulled her hands back.

"I called Jenna; she's on her way."

He watched for a moment before looking away and raising his bottle.

"Those people in uniforms," she said, humor tingeing her tone, "Last time I checked, they're the police."

Ignoring her warning, he rolled his eyes and tipped his beer back and finished it before tossing the empty bottle aimlessly behind him.

Her amusement fled. "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer." She stared up at him sadly. "They just don't care anymore."

He glanced at her briefly.

She shook her head. "They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with…" She shrugged, dropping her eyes. "The rest of the world has moved on." She looked up at him encouragingly. "You should try, too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that— Is that supposed to be you moving on?" His brows furrowed.

She frowned, shaking her head slightly, dropping her chin. "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

His lips pressed together tightly as he blinked and looked away.

…

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline whom sat their looking a mess

"Nope." Caroline moaned

"Keep drinking, I've got to get you home, I've got to get _me_ home." Bonnie joked

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline looked at Bonnie suddenly "I mean, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie whispered to Caroline

"I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong things and Elena always says the right thing. And Meredith is that dark haired beauty everyone guys wants" Caroline said sniffing "They don't even try and he just picks Meredith and she and Elena are always the one that everyone picks for everything and _I_ try so hard and I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie shook her head

"Yeah it is."

...

At the hospital, Matt sat in a chair next to his sister's hospital bed, his hands clasped together, his shoulders hunched.

Vicki had tubes running all up her arms; she was dressed in a blue and white hospital gown and her skin was pale and grey, a white bandage wrapped at her throat.

Slowly, her eyes began to open.

"Vicki…" Matt perked up and smiled tiredly. "Hey." He leaned toward her, his eyes wet with a film of tears. She turned to look at him and he reassured, "Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Her lips trembled and she reached for him, his hands on her arm. "Matt—"

He hushed her. "Hey, don't try to talk, okay?" His brows furrowed as he shook his head. "You're fine.

She swallowed tightly before managing to say through clenched teeth, "Vampire." She nodded at him.

Eyes narrowed, Matt stared back at her, his gaze wandering briefly as he considered what she'd said. Slowly, his brows rose.

...

Meredith sat on the leather couch in her loungeroom, her legs curled underneath her as she wrote in her dairy

_Today started off good, I even felt happy. Tyler wouldn't speak to me but hopefully if I wait just one day we'll be friends again. I made a new friend today Stefan, he's mysterious and new something I need right now._

Stefan sat at the corner of his bed, his old journal open, the picture of Clarissa staring up at him. He closed the cover and tied it.

_I had a plan._

He stood and crossed his room slowly to place it on top of a table.

_I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past._

He turned to leave his room.

_Without the pain. Someone alive._

He closed the door behind him.

_But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you._

_They follow you._

_You can't escape them, as much as you want to._

_All I can do is be ready and look for what good I do have. Because I'll need it._

_I know I will._

…

Meredith shut her diary as she heard someone knocking on the door. She quickly stood up and jogged over to it and opened it quickly before the sound woke her parents up she stilled as she saw Stefan and gave him a confused smile.

"Stefan, what..."

"I...uh know it's late but I just wanted too see if you were okay. I ran off on you pretty quick"

"Yeah you did didn't you. But I get it-the blood must of made you sick"

"Yeah the blood. So your alright"

Meredith ran her fingers through her hair and nodded"I'm fine but...Vicki. She's Matt's sister. I just hope she'll be alright."

Stefan nodded his head and looked bahind him"Well I should go. I just wanted to see if you were alright". He walked away from her, his hands in his jacket pockets. Meredith watched him go debating as she leaned out the doorway

"Wait...I'm not that tired and I feel like talking to someone...mostly you"

Stefan grinned and turned back walking up to her. Meredith opened the door wider watching with a smile as he walked in. She looked outside grinning to herself before shutting the door.


	2. The Night of the Comet

In the middle of the forest, sat a tent, inside, a couple were kissing, unaware of the fog currently sweeping in around them.

"Did you hear that?" the woman wondered, her hand on her boyfriend's chest to stop him as he leaned back in.

"Hear what?"

"I heard thunder."

He paused, eyes up, and listened for a second. With a slight shake of his head, he told her, "There's no thunder."

"Are you sure?" He bent and kissed her but she squeezed his shoulder.

He sat back up, brow raised.

"Because if it rains then we won't be able to see the comet." She played with the buttons on his shirt .

"It's not gonna rain," he assured."Listen, I… got you a little something. It's back in the car."

She nodded, staring up at him.

"Don't you move." He bent and kissed her once, twice, three times before he finally dragged himself away and moved to his knees to climb out of the tent.

She grinned after him. "Stay dry.""

"It's not gonna rain."

He unzipped the tent and climbed out, a rustling sound followed as she laid back, taking a deep breath and sighing, rubbing a hand over her eyebrows.

Suddenly, a dripping sound could be heard.

Amused, she shook her head, smiling. "I knew it!" Sitting up, she grabbed a flashlight and pulled on her boots, climbing out of the tent. "I _told _you it was gonna rain!" she called out into the foggy forest.

She waved her flashlight around searchingly, but when she couldn't see or hear him, her humor faded and worry began to set in.

Slowly, she turned back around to face the tent and the dripping; raising her flashlight, it landed on the red splatters that were collecting on top. Turning her flashlight up to follow it, she spotted her boyfriend in a branch of the tree, not moving, blood dripping down from his head, and let out a terrified scream. Crying, she turned and started running through the trees to where the car was parked, the flashlight bouncing over trees, branches whipping at her face and snagging on her clothes.

When she reached the door, she dropped the flashlight and grabbed the handle. "Open!" she demanded, pulling to no avail. "No!" she cried, slapping her hand against the window. "_Please!_" She kept yanking at the handle but it refused to open.

Suddenly, she heard the beep that signalled it was unlocked and she stopped. Whipping her head around, she stared out at the dark forest.

A dark figure dropped down from above; her scream echoed as she was killed.

…

Morning light filtered in through his window; Stefan felt as it reached his toes. As he sat up, it warmed the skin of his bare chest.

_I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably… wide awake._

He stood and moved to his window to peer out at the world outside.

_I welcome the day._

_Because I know..._

_I will see her again._

_..._

Meredith stood, staring silently out her bedroom window.

She didn't get much sleep as much as she would of liked. The bloody face of Vivki kept popping in her mind whenever she closed her eyes. Sure she didn't like Vivki but that didn't mean she wanted her to get hurt or nearly die. She wondered how Matt was, proberly staying beside his sister. The ever loyal person he was.

_I know I show feel sad after what happened to Vivki. But I felt kinda happy. It was selfish I knew, but I couldn't stop the thoughts or feelings whenever I thought of Stefan..._

Stefan Salvatore_. _He was an enigma, mysterious. Something Meredith usually stayed away from. Those type of boys, weren't good for her. Her dad always told her. She should stay with a good boy like Matt, but Meredith didn't want a good boy like Matt, the golden boy of Mystic Falls. One of the reasons she dated Tyler, was to get underneath her fathers skin. Tyler was the all around bad boy, everything about him gave him a rough edge. Every other girl wanted the perfect boy but all Meredith wanted was an adventure and _Tyler _was that adventure. But he was gone, and Stefan...well he may be possibly a all new adventure

"Meredith. Sweetie time to get ready for school."

Meredith sighed slowly walking to her oak door, opening so it was only opened only a little. She let out a deep, heavy breath.

"Okay, mom"

...

After writing in her journal about the chaos of the night before, between Jeremy's _rebel without a cause_ ways and Vicki's attack, Elena closed up her diary, finished getting ready, grabbed a purse and her jacket, and left her room. She ran into her aunt just outside her door.

Jenna squeezed Elena's arm to get her attention. "Do I look adult?" she wondered. "As in respectfully parental?"

Elena looked her over. "Depends on where you're going."

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference…" She walked down the hall to stop in front of a mirror hanging on the wall. With a frown, she pushed the top of her hair back and up with her fingers. "Hair up or down?" She frowned skeptically at herself before piling it all up and turning to her expectantly.

"Sexy stewardess," Elena said teasingly.

She dropped her wavy dark blonde hair back down and fixed it.

"Boozy housewife," Elena said.

Amused, she scoffed. "Up it is." She laughed under her breath. "You're feisty today."

Elena shrugged. "One of those days."

"It's been tough for you, huh?" Jenna looked at her worriedly. "Everything with Matt's sister…"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I don't know. It just feels like a lot happened and we're not even done the first week of school…" Her brows hiked. "Which doesn't exactly get me excited for the rest of the year…".

Elena moved down the hall to look past her, toward her brother's bedroom, brows furrowed. "Where is Jeremy?"

Jenna fiddled with her dress, smoothing it out before reaching back up toward her hair. "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse."

Elena raised her eyebrow.

Jenna caught the expression in the mirror. Understanding dawned and she took a deep breath. "There is no wood shop, is there?" she asked, waving her hand.

Folding her lips, Elena shook her head. "No."

She nodded, exasperated. "Yeah."

…

At the hospital, Vicki lay sleeping, faced toward the window.

Jeremy stood in the doorway silently, watching her.

A nurse appeared behind him. "You can't be in here, hon," she said, walking past toward Vicki and stopping at the monitor. "Visiting hours don't start 'til 9."

"I just…" he trailed off, looking worried. "How is she?"

The nurse sighed, turning and writing down information gathered on her clipboard. "She's lost a _lot_ of blood."

"Yeah, but she's gonna be okay, right?

Folding her clipboard, she turned to face him and then crossed the space in-between. "She needs her rest." She waved a hand to get him moving. "So you come back later." She walked him out the door. "Come on."

…

Meredith sat next Elena in History, listening to Mr Tanner drone about the comet that was passing Mystic Falls. All she wanted to do was lay down and shut her eyes. She was tired, her eyes dropping shut every minute, she had to keep pinching herself on the arm to keep her awake and it didn't help that someone she was now avoiding had switched classes into hers. Tyler. Why did he switch, he made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her but why was in her class. She felt a headache starting to form and rubbed her temples.

Stefan listened to Mr Tanner with a blank face. He knew all about the comet, already. One of the worst things about going to school was pretending to be clueless, he knew everything they were teaching. He proberly could teach them a thing or two, really. He turned his eyes to, Meredith. Damon was wrong she wasn't more prettier than Clarissa. They were exactly alike in looks, although Meredith was more revealing in her clothing than Clarissa would ever been. His attention went to Elena and he frowned. He didn't understand Meredith looked exactly as Clarissa did but Elena...she was a dead ringer for Katherine but there were differences. Elena's lips were slightly more thinner and her nose just a tiny bit smaller. Katherine and Elena looked exactly alike until you actually _looked._

Meredith sighed pulling her hair to the side, revealing her slender neck. Stefan clenched his hands tightly staring at her neck, he could hear her heart thumping loudly, her blood circulating. He eagerly breathed in her scent and has to stop himself from closing his eyes. She smelled ravishing, chocolate and strawberries.

Meredith turned her head, catching Stefans's green eyes and smiled brightly at him. Stefan grinned softly back, the attention they had for Mr Tanner forgotten as they stared at eachother.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration."Mr Tanner drawled, he noticed with a sneer that Meredith and Stefan were not listening to him and smirked happy to embarrass them"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Sulez?"

Meredith blushed snapping her head to the front, crossing her arms across her chest defensively her long lean legs crossed underneath the table. Stefan cleared his throat quietly his lips twitching. Caroline frowned from her spot next to a cheerleader sulkily looking down at the table, Elena and Bonnie looked at eachother smirking there brows hiked.

Meredith tensed as she heard the familiar scoff of Tyler, and stared down at the table awkwardly. She sighed relieved at the bell rang swiftly standing up and pushing her books into her bag roughly before walking as quick as she could out the door.

"Meredith...Meredith. Wait up"

She stopped turning slowly to face the approaching Stefan his bag over his shoulder and was holding a thick leather book in his hands

"You forgot this"

"Thanks, I was in a rush"

She took the thick book out of his hands, trying not touch Stefans's his fingers. She stared down at it, the title of the book written in cursive writing

_The Brothers Grimm_

"Are you alright, you look kinda ruffled" Stefan asked concerned.

Meredith shook her head, putting her book in her bag"No-no. It's just...Mr Tanner and he's a...and than there's Tyler...I just haven't had the best start to the day"

Stefan chuckled lowly, grinning as he nooded looking down at her"Yeah I kinda guessed that Mr Tanner is kinda of a dick"

"Kinda"Meredith joked smirking.

"And Tyler is the jerk of an ex boyfriend"Stefan queastioned, brows hiked.

Meredith pursed her lips nodded thoughtfully"Yep, he's a total jerk but, he was my jerk- well used to be my jerk"

Stefan gave her a small smile before nodding his head to her bag"So I know something else about you. You read The Brothers Grimm. Why"

"I-I don't know...I guess it's becuse the things in the books aren't real...you can get lost in them...I love to read The Brothers Grimm because not everything is about happy endings...there stories are dark and well...it just shows people that there can't just be bad or happy endings there inbetween."

...

Caroline looked over at Bonnie, her brow furrowed. "I'm confused… Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"_Technically_," She raised a finger for emphasis, "Grams says I'm a _witch_. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something." She shook her head, forehead wrinkled. "Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes... Witches?" She frowned. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."Caroline sighed dreamly, leaning on the locker next to Bonnie's

"I didn't see him, you did."Bonnie pointed out rolling her eyes"Why didn't you just talk to him?

"I don't know. I was drunk."Caroline said with a obvious tone, like Bonnie should of already known that.

...

Jeremy stalked out of the school and started down the path. In the distance, he could see Tyler chatting up a pair of girls leaning against the chain-link fence surrounding the football field. A surge of anger ran through him.

He started toward him. "Hey, Tyler."

Tyler glanced at him, lips pursed, before he turned his attention back to the girls.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so _close_," he mocked. "Is she okay?"

Tyler turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's fine." He pursed his lips, nodding. "Now get out of here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery?" he persisted.

Tyler glared at him.

"I mean, was she happy to see you?" He shook his head. "What room number was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Jeremy said, taking a step into Tyler's personal space. "But when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." He shoved him in the chest, sending him stumbling back a couple steps.

His eyes widened and his jaw opened; he glanced briefly at the watching girls. "Walk away, Gilbert… It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, _dick_," he snarled back, leaning toward him to get his point across. "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. Just because Meredith broke up with you. I can't blame her though" He shoved his finger at him, glaring at him angrily. "If you hurt Vicki one more time, I swear to God, I _will_ kill you."

He backed up before finally turning and walking away.

"Damn, that was like a _death _threat," Tyler said, laughing under his breath. He turned to the girls next to him. "Did you hear that?"

They raised there eyebrows, nodding.

…

Stefan sat at one of the picnic tables in the park, a book loosely in his hand. He had been reading it but he could hear the near by footsteps of Elena and Matt and decided to listen into there conversation.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow," Matt confided.

Elena looked over at him. "That's good news."

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so…" They circled out of sight, but Stefan could still hear them fine.

"…we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home," Matt continued.

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay," Elena said softly.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

Stefan's head perked up, his eyes wide.

Elena laughed. "What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out," Matt explained.

"Okay, that's weird," Elena said with a small scoff.

"I think she was drunk," Matt dismissed.

"So what's up with Meredith and the new guy?" Matt asked. "He's with Meredith like all the time...and she just broke up with Tyler...

She sighed. "Three months ago, she broke up with him.I think she's aloud to date again, why can't she, Tyler's happy with other girls. But, Matt… About us… Listen, the last thing that I wanted to do was hurt you…"

"You know, I'm… I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital," Matt said, cutting the conversation off at the knees. "I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night."

"Okay," Elena said gently.

...

Jenna Sommers sat in the classroom, feeling like a student herself as she was stared down by the teacher in front of her.

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned," Mr. Tanner told her, taking a seat on the edge of his desk, waving a folder for her to see. "It's the fourth day of school and he's skipped six of his classes."

Sitting forward, Jenna clasped her hands on the desk top and stared up at him imploringly. "Mister Tanner," she began. "Are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parent died?"

"Four months ago, a great loss," he said in a rather dismissive tone. "Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly."

"And you're related to the family _how_? The, uh…" He nodded, snidely saying, "mother's kid sister?"

"_Younger _sister," she corrected, sitting up a little taller, a humorless smile tugging at her lips. "Yes."

He nodded. "Right."

"Six classes?" Her brows furrowed and she reached up to scratch her neck uncomfortably. "Are you sure?" she scoffed. Shaking her head, she held her hands up in a 'come on' gesture. "I mean, that's kind of hard to do."

He shook his head, telling her simply, "Not when you're on drugs."

Her expression fell, eyes wide at the implication.

"It's his attempt at coping, Miss Sommers… And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hung-over…"

She shifted in her seat.

"Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Tanner asked, flipping the folder.

"I'm their sole guardian," she told him, lifting her chin.

"Uh-huh." He stared at her a moment before asking, "_Could _there be?"

Jenna just barely kept from narrowing her eyes and grinding her teeth. "What are you _suggesting_, exactly?"

He offered a condescending smile. "It's an impossible job, isn't it, _raising_ two teens?"

Jenna glanced away briefly, snorted, and half-smiled. "It's been tough, but, _no_, it's _not_." She stared up at him seriously, eyebrows raised.

"Wrong answer," he told her.

Her face fell once more.

"It is an _extremely_ impossible job, and anything _less_ and you're not doing it properly."

Jenna opened her mouth, took a breath, and looked away.

...

Stefan walked down the halls of the hospital, his steps determined as he walked. Why did Damon have to come back, oh right Damon loved to cause Stefan pain. Stefan knew he had to keep an eye on him especially when it concerned Meredith and Elena. Meredith he would toy with, kill. She didn't matter to Damon she was just a human who looked like someone from there past someone he barely knew unlike Stefan. But Stefan knew that he wouldn't kill Elena she looked to much like Katherine, Damon would proberly think of her as a game, maybe he would use her until he had Katherine again than he would kill her finding her useless.

He quickly his behind a wall as he saw Matt walking in his eyesight. He leant to the side watching as he walked into the room where Vicki was being held and heavily sighed. All this was because of Damon.

...

Matt stepped into Vicki's hospital room, brow furrowed when he found her bed empty, the sheets shuffled around. He searched the room, confused, before turning, only to startle as he found his sister standing right behind him. "Whoa," he said, leaning back. He laughed awkwardly. "Vick."

She stared at the ground, her eyes wide, hair mussed, lost in her own world.

"Vicki, hey…" He looked her over worriedly and stepped closer, leaning his head down to try and catch her eyes. "Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" He touched her arms.

Immediately, she drew in a deep breath and screamed, "_Nooo!_" She started struggling against him, twisting around and slapping at his arms as he wrapped them around her flailing body, trying to get her to calm down. "No! Get off! No!"

As he finally let her go, she backed up, facing him and kept screaming at him, "No! No!"

Matt turned and fled the room, shouting, "Nurse!"

"Nooo!" her pained voice could be heard echoing behind him.

…

Stefan watched as Matt ran out of the room, looking for help, and sped across the space, hurrying inside. He took Vicki by her shoulders, laid her back on the bed, and caught her gaze. "_It was an animal that attacked you_," he compelled, his voice hypnotic. "_It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember_."

"It's all I remember," she replied, her voice distant.

"_An animal attacked you_," he repeated. "_You blacked out. It's all you remember_."

"It's all I remember," she said, before her eyes rolled back and she fell asleep.

Stefan leaned back, sighing with relief.

…

"Nurse!" Matt shouted, coming to a stumbling stop. "I need help! It's my sister."

Quickly, the nurse followed him back to Vicki's room, taking the stethoscope down from around her neck.

But when they entered Vicki's room, jogging to a stop, they found Vicki fast asleep, laid out on her side, peaceful. "She seems fine," the nurse said.

Confused, Matt's brow furrowed and he pursed his lips. He looked out the door and thought he saw someone familiar in the distance.

He stepped out of the room in pursuit, trying to catch up as the figure turned down a hall.

Stefan clenched his jaw, as heard Matt following him.

He hurried his steps and turned suddenly, stepping into a random room. He paused, however, when he realized it was filled with people who were giving blood. His eyes moved back and forth, taking in the filled and still-filling bags of blood all around him. Needles and wires were plugged into arms and he felt hunger roar to life inside of him. He couldn't stop staring, from one bag to the next; O-positive to B-negative. He could feel his teeth throbbing in his mouth and the veins form under his eyes. He turned right and walked swiftly away from the sight, past a row of beds covered by closed curtains.

Behind him, Matt entered the room, thought he saw a figure behind one of the curtains and rushed toward it, throwing the fabric aside only to see there was no one there, just an open window. He stepped toward it and looked outside. It was too high up for anyone to jump from but he scanned the area anyway before looking back around him. He swore he'd seen someone come this way. But there was no other way out.

...

Meredith nursed her diet coke, watching as the bubbles came up only listening half-heartily as Bonnie told them about how her grandmother was still on about supernatural things. Elena was folding the posters in half, which held information about the passing comet.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Caroline hummed"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens."she said sarcastically. Bonnie shot her a offended look before staring at Elena who just shrugged her shoulders. Caroline turned in her seat to stare at Meredith who just raised an elegant brow at her

"So then what?"

Meredith shugged pushing her drink away. She didn't want to talk about Stefan to Caroline or anyone really."So then nothing"

Caroline's blue eyes widened in disbelief"You and Stefan talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind..."

Meredith scoffed shaking her head"No. I've only known him for what...two days. I'm not that type of girl."

"Just jump his bones already. Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."Caroline told her knowingly.

Elena wrinkled her nose, throwing the poster she had been folding on the table"Ok, can we not talk about this. I don't want to hear Meredith jumping any boys bones"

Bonnie nodded agreeing"Yeah, let's talk about something else"

Caroline snorted rolled her eyes"What, like you grandmother"

...

Jeremy walked into the kitchen, his gait slow and unsteady.

"I picked up dinner," Jenna announced on seeing him. "Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole." She braced her arms along the island as she stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm good, thanks," he replied, grabbing his jacket up off the back of a chair and moving toward the door leading out to the backyard.

"Eat anyway," she said. "It's a ruse. I want to talk."

He paused but then kept walking.

"Hey, you!" she yelled.

His head fell back as he sighed.

"Come," she ordered, glaring at his back, arm raised. She pointed downward. "Sit."

Jeremy turned and walked toward her. He was frowning but he eventually took the seat right in front of her.

Leaning forward, she braced her elbows on the island. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my _weight_ in nachos," she told him, brows hiked. Rolling her eyes, she added. "_With_ extra cheese." She played with her fingers before admitting "It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You got high?" he asked, grinning.

"_Did_." She waved a finger. "Past tense."

His smile faded as he started to think about what she was saying and why.

Jenna stood upright. "But, yeah. Loved it." She started fiddling with containers to get dinner ready. "Anything to get a little distraction from life…" She frowned. "Reality," she dismissed. "And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though…" She turned and walked toward the fridge.

Scowling, Jeremy glanced at her and then stood from his stool. He rolled his eyes to himself before silently walking toward the door.

"Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't _love_ to rail back and kick it," Jenna said, head stuck in the fridge, "but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding…"

When she pulled her head from the fridge it was to see him walking out the door.

Her expression fell and she sighed disappointedly.

…

Back at the hospital, Vicki was bored, sitting up in her bed, picking at the tray of food they'd brought her for dinner. Matt was fast asleep in the chair across from her, legs stretched out in front of him, hands stacked on his stomach.

Grinning, Vicki took the unopened Jell-o container from her tray and threw it at him.

It bounced off his chest and he startled awake, eyes wide. "What the…"

She laughed. "Finally, you're awake," she said, grinning brightly.

He sat forward, brows hiked. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

She smiled, nodding.

"You _look_ better. I was worried before." He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. "You really had me freaked out with all that screaming."

Her brows furrowed. "Wait, what are you… _talking_ about?" she asked, tipping her head quizzically.

His forehead wrinkled, eyes wide with surprise. "You don't remember?"

She drew her head back, thought it over, and then shook her head. "I feel fine."

He nodded slowly, skeptically, before finally saying, "Good, good." He inhaled deeply before letting it out as he told her encouragingly, "Doctor said you could come home tomorrow." He sat back in his seat, smoothing out his jeans with his hands.

She grinned at him happily.

Matt clasped his hands, pressing his thumbs together as he sobered. "Vick, what attacked you in the woods?" he wondered.

Her expression changed slowly and she turned her eyes away, they darted as she thought back. "An animal," she finally said. "What else could it have been?"

He stared at her a moment.

Suddenly, Jeremy appeared, walking through the door to see her. He crossed his arms and leaned against one wall. "Hey. How do you feel?"

Matt peered up at him before looking back at Vicki.

She stared at Jeremy a moment before saying. "I'm okay."

Her brother looked between them before raising an eyebrow, half-smiling, and pushing up from his chair. "I… I'm gonna… I'm gonna go grab a coffee," he decided. As he moved out the door, he offered in passing, "Hey, Jer."

Jeremy nodded at him before moving toward the bed, letting his arms fall uncrossed.

"Why are you here?" Vicki demanded, staring up at him.

He sighed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He dropped his hands to the mattress and leaned toward her slightly.

"Did you see that look on Matt's face?" she asked, looking away and then back. "_That_ was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy."

He nodded his chin at her. "Well, you gotta get over that."

"Tyler is finally showing some interest," she said, her voice softer as she smiled lightly.

He scoffed. "You have to get over _that_, too. You know he isn't over Meredith." He stared at her seriously. "I mean, do you—Do you _see_ Mister Concerned?" He leaned away and down, calling out to beneath the bed, "Tyler? Are you under there?"

Vicki laughed.

"_No_." He leaned back, his hand against the bed next to her shoulder.

"It's not cool for people to know… Okay?"

He simply smiled at her.

"I'm older than you," she reminded. "And…" She glanced absently out the door. "Matt and Elena would freak."

He shook his head, eyes screwed up, and argued, "No one's going to suspect anything. Why _wouldn't_ I check on you? I mean, I'm— I'm the one who found you."

She paused, staring up at him. "You are?"

"Yeah, I carried you out of the woods."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, their eyes meeting softly.

"Thank you," she said, sincerely, her brows knotting slightly, as if she was almost surprised that he cared enough to do it.

He grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah, you're welcome."

They continued to stare at each other, with Jeremy only ducking his head once, excitement obvious in his expression.

...

Meredith stated up at the Salvatore house, mouth agar. She knew that the Salvatore house was big and grand, her mother always talked about it, stating it made the other houses in Mystic Falls looks like just a house not the mansions they actually were. She opens the door of her car, locking it and walked up the pathway to the house with nervous steps.

No. She was not here because of what Caroline had told her, she was here to ask Stefan if he was going to the park to watch the comet, she hoped he was. As she neared the old oak door she felt her nerves bubble and breathed out before pulling on an old fashioned door bell.

"Hello"

She called out, not getting an answer. She raised her fist knocking on the door, her hand hovering in mid-air as the door opened. She looked around her, the only thing she saw was her car and birds. She opened the door wider and stepped in slowly taking in the house her looking at everything in wonder. She tensed as she heard squeaking and turned back around following the noise, it took her back to the door which was wide opened.

_Squak_

A crow flew in making Meredith gasp in surprise and jump back only feel something touching her and spun around, she stared transfixed at the man. He was handsome, with midnight black hair and electric blue eyes. She blushed as a thought past her

_Not as good looking as Stefan though_

"Oh my...god. Uh-uh the door was...opened"She trailed off suprised to see the door was firmly shut. She licked her lips confused staring at the door confused

"You must be, Meredith."He said getting Meredith's attention"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother"

"Brother. He said you guys were estranged"

"Well Stefans not one to brag. Please come in I'm sure Stefan we'll be along any second"

Meredith followed Damon unsurely, wondering if she should trust Damon, but shook herself. He was Stefan's brother how bad could he be. She eyes the lounge room suprised it something her mother would like, not some man.

"Wow"She muttered, she cleared her throat and spoke higher"This is great, I can't believe this is your loungeroom. Make's mine seem like an normal house"

"Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste."Damon smirked, shurugging his leather clad shoulders. He looked at her with a interested glint in his eye" I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one..."

"Yeah. Clarissa, his girlfriend"Damon winced drawing in a breath"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."Meredith stated flatly, eyeing Damon suspiciously

Damon smirked"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan."

Meredith spun around to see a blank face Stefan in the doorway and smiled akwardly when she noticed that he didn't seem at all pleased to see her.

"Meredith. I didn't know you were coming over."

Meredith walked over to him crossing her arms across her chest"I know. I should have called, I just. . ."

" Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time."Damon interjected"Isn't she, Stefan."he said Meredith watched curiosly as the brothers eyes eachother" You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

Meredith smiled amused and looked down

"Thank you for stopping by, Meredith. Nice to see you."

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon."Meredith nodded politely to Damon

"Great meeting you, too, Meredith."

Meredith walked over to the door stopping as Stefan didn't move out of her way.

"Stefan. . . .Stefan?"

Stefan looked away from Damon and looked down to see Meredith looking at him concerned, he gave her a thin smile and stepped aside letting walk out.

" Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful. Did the powers of persuasion work. Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Meredith here"

"Were you worried, Stefan. Scared that I might slip up. Isn't that why you play your little game, I'm a high school human"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you"

...

Back at the hospital, Vicki was struggling in her sleep, whimpering, her brow furrowed, legs moving as if to run, expression screwed up tight with pain. Finally, she startled awake, looking around in fearful confusion. She sat up, turning in her bed, and found Matt fast asleep in a chair, head propped on his arm. Relaxing a little, she flipped her blanket off and climbed out of her bed, crossing the room to her bathroom.

The artificial light was stark; she could hear the bulb buzzing above. She stared at her reflection in the mirror with a grimace and pushed her hair back to take a brief look at the bandage wrapped around her neck. Dropping her gaze to the sink, she flipped one of the handles and turned it on, letting the water flow over her hands as she rubbed them together under the stream.

When she looked up, she saw the man who had attacked her standing at her back, all pale skin and dark hair and a sinister smirk. With a shocked cry, she whirled around to face him but there was no one there. She stared wide-eyed before letting out a sigh. Breathing hard, she turned back to turn off the taps and walked back into her room. "Matt," she said in a scratchy voice.

She walked to him, laying in the chair, and leaned across to touch his arm. "Mattie?" she asked softly.

Suddenly, it wasn't Matt, but the man who attacked her, veins coming out from under his blood-shot eyes, and elongated fangs bared for attack.

Vicki woke up abruptly from her nightmare, sitting in her hospital bed, panting in fear.

There was no man, no Matt, no nothing. She was alone.

…

Elena watched, brows hiked as Meredith paced infront of her. She had come to Meredith's after an urgent phone call saying that she needed her and of course Elena came thinking something life threatening was happening to her only to find out in suprise that it was because of Stefan. Elena had to smile though, she couldn't remember the last time her friend had gotten so jittery because of a boy.

"Maybe he doesn't like me. What if I am the _rebound_ girl...what if-what if I was just imagining that me and Stefan had a connection. Ah...I knew I shouldn't have put myself out there it's too early after my break up with Tyler...I was so stupid-"

"Hey"Elena interjected jumping from her seat and moving so she was infront of Meredith"You are not stupid. And you were not imaging the connection that you had with Stefan, I can't believe I'm saying this but your single and he's single your both hot go for it"

Meredith groaned rolling her neck"I-I can't"

Elena put her hands on her shoulders shaking her lightly"Why not"

"_Because_ I don't want to be that girl. The _rebound _I get it now I'm not supposed to ever date a guy, it's my punishment for breaking things off with Tyler. It's my destiny to be the old crazy lady who owns dozens of cats I can live with that"

"One, your allergic to cats, Two forget about Tyler, move on and Third Stefan likes you and you like him. Okay if you never found about this _Katherine_ girl would you have started something with Stefan"

"Yes"Meredith said immediately"But it's different now-"

"No it's not. I know you can't forget about that little information but maybe you can be the girl that Stefan can move on with, just like he can be the boy you can move on with after Tyler"

Meredith sighed and nodded"Your right. I'm being stupid...it's all that creeps fault"

"Creep"

"Stefan's brother, he may be totally hot but he has this dark feeling to him"

Elena smiled, rolling her brown eyes"Okay, so you get together with Stefan and I'll keep away from Stefan's creepy dark brother"

...

Stefan was pulling on a pair of socks when he glanced over to see Zach enter his room. "Hey," he said, before focusing on the buttons of his shirt as he did them up.

"I tried not to ask… I was hoping he'd leave on his own, but Stefan… What is Damon doing here. Why did he come home"he wondered.

He turned to him and answered plainly, "Because _I _came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his." He frowned, looking down at himself as he finished the last button.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk," Zach said, brows hiked. "This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't." Stefan shook his head before moving toward his desk, where his leather jacket hung on the back. "I took care of her."

"You're sure?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure, Zach." He blew out a sigh and dragged his jacket on. "I don't know how well it worked." He hated to admit it, but, "I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know." He stared at him seriously. "I'll deal with it." With that, he started for the door.

"Is she worth it?" Zack gathered the courage to ask.

His steps slowed to a stop as he turned to look back at him, brow raised, lips pursed.

Zach was a little softer as he wondered, "Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for"

...

At the Mystic Grill, Jeremy was on his way to the bathroom when he ran into a familiar face. "Vicki, what are you doing here?"

She stopped, arms swinging at her sides. "Fighting with Robert about my schedule."

At the pool tables, Tyler noticed them and stared jealousy.

Unaware, Vicki put a hand to her forehead and sighed heavily. "You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day."

"Are you feeling okay?" Jeremy worried.

"I hurt," she sighed.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?"

"The kid stuff," she scoffed. "Nothing with an 'o' in it."

He laughed, grinning at her.

She shrugged. "I think they were on to me."

Jeremy dug into his hoodie pocket and came up with a bottle of pills. "Here," he told her. "Knock yourself out, literally."

Taking the bottle, she smiled. "Thanks, Jer." She unscrewed the top and tipped it back into her mouth.

"So you gonna, uh… watch the comet later?"

She capped the bottle and turned her eyes away, frowning. "I hadn't really thought about it." She gave a quick nod. "But I could be talked into it."

He grinned.

"I'll meet you out there in a few."

Just then, Tyler approached. "Hey, Vick. How're you feeling"

"Like you care," she dismissed with a scoff, before walking past him.

Amused and triumphant, Jeremy turned, smiling.

"What are you lookin' at, Gilbert"Tyler asked aggressively.

He shrugged, still smiling, and walked past him.

...

Meredith sat next to Bonnie, both of them leaning onto eachother for warmth from the chilly wind that hit them. There candles in there hands not light, waiting for Caroline to come back and light them. Elena sat on Meredith's other side away from the longing stare of Matt who sat next to Bonnie. Meredith wanted to ask where Tyler was but stooped herself it was not her duty to ask anymore she was the ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, I got my candle light"

Caroline said walking up to them her yellow dress flowing behind her, the candle in her hand light as the flame flickered. They all took turns touching Caroline's candle with there's taking the flame, Meredith stood up giving Matt some of hers so Elena did not have to move. It was payment she thought for what Elena did for her just a little awhile ago.

"Thanks"Matt said

"Your welcome"

She turned to the person next to Matt not looking up from her candle as she shared her flame.

"Thank you"

Her head snapped up as she heard the familiar deep voice of Stefan and smiled at him shyly.

"Hi"

She said in a light whisper, the feeling of butterflies erupting in her stomach at the sight of him. It wasn't fair, why did he have to look so amazingly _perfect _all the time. She turned away from him walking away from everyone only stopping as she could faintly hear the murmers of her friends.

" You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."Stefan said coming up behind her. She gulped as she felt him pressing beside her, forcing her hands not to shake as she held her candle.

"It's tragic. I don't know what I would do to be...alone for so long. No one and nothing deserves that"Meredith commented watching the bright comet in the sky

"I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"No, it's alright. I don't understand what happened or what was happening, but it's alright"

"I do have to apologise I was...cold to you before, but it wasn't becuase of you. It was my brother"

"Yeah...I'm going to pretend I have an idea what your going on about. I don't have siblings which is a good thing I'm sure I would of killed them. You and your...brother you don't seem so close"

"No we aren't it's...complicated"

Meredith smirked glancing out of the corner of her eye at him"Isn't it always. I don't judge you he seems like a creep"

Stefan chuckled, a genuine grin covering his face"Yeah"he nodded"He is a major creep"

"He-he told me about your ex."

"What _did _he say"Stefan asked her, nervously his brows hiked.

"Nothing really just that, you had a ex girlfriend, Clarissa. And that something bad happened"

Stefan sighed"I-I did. I loved Clarissa, she was my first everything actually. She died a long time ago, I never really got over it. I still love her though but she would want me to move on and I'm starting too"

Meredith turned to him slowly, eyeing him sadly"I'm sorry for bringing it up. First loves are always the hardest to move past of, you just need a push for you to move on"

"Have you. Have you moved on"

"I'm starting too, I think. It doesn't help that my push is something totally interesting"Meredith smiled cheekily."See you later Stefan"

"Yeah"

...

Damon sat in the Grill nursing a beer between his hands complementing on what to do.

"I know you…" a voice called.

Damon turned his head to look, frowning to himself, and realized it was Vicki Donovan, her throat wrapped in gauze still from his attack in the woods. He pursed his lips, gave it only a second's contemplation, and returned, "Well that's unfortunate."

She was confused, her forehead wrinkled, and she walked toward him, hands tucked in the back pockets of her jeans as she worked at trying to remember _how _she knew him. This was Stefan's fault, him and his vegetarian ways. If he'd just indulge with human blood, his compulsion would have worked.

"I don't…" Vicki shook her head. "I don't know _how_, but…" She stared at him, her expression almost stricken. "_Your face_," she murmured.

He stared at her, watched as her eyes filled with tears, as she fought them back with a confused laugh.

"Excuse me," she said, giving her head a shake. "Sorry." She rushed off past him, head ducked.

Damon watched her go, brows hiked momentarily, before he turned back to his beer, half-smirking to himself.

In the bathroom, Vicki turned over the bottle Jeremy gave her and dropped two pills into her palm. She knocked them back into her mouth and then bent, turning the tap and filling her hand with cool water to wash them back with. She flicked her hand of the leftover, dripping water and stood upright. In the mirror, she saw Damon, and opened her mouth to scream in the same split-second that he attacked, mouth open wide, fangs out, eyes shot black with blood, veins rippling underneath.

Her scream echoed in the bathroom.

...

Jeremy rushed toward the table where Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith and Elena were sitting.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" he asked worriedly.

"You're her stalker," Tyler returned snidely. "You tell us."

"I can't find her!" he answered.

Matt looked between the two boys, his brows raised, lips pursed.

"She probably found somebody else to party with." Tyler smirked. "Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

Elena's brows furrowed. "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him." He nodded his head toward her brother.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked, brows knotted as he glared at him.

Elena stood from her stool. "Are you dealing?" she demanded.

Sighing, Jeremy merely looked at her.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler told him.

"She already did," he snapped back. "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right," he dismissed.

Sighing, Matt turned his eyes up in irritation. Caroline was watching, her mouth opened in disgust and surprise and exclaimed

"You slept with Vicki Donovan. I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you"

"There's no way," Tyler said, shaking his head.

"And I didn't even have to _force _her into it," Jeremy reminded.

Matt tipped his head, eyes narrowed, and stared at his best friend. "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what?" He waved his hands. "How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt looked around at each of them, arching his eyebrow.

"I'll check the back," Bonnie said.

"Me and Caroline can check the car park"Meredith said pointing between them. Caroline looked at her suprised, she did not want to on a search party for Vicki 'whore' Donovan.

"I'll check the square," Matt agreed.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy said, nodding toward Matt.

"Oh, no, no, no," Elena said, moving to take his arm and pull him away. "You are coming with _me_."

They stopped in a doorway and she turned to him. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm _not _dealing," he snapped back.

"Look, I'm _sick_ of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

His eyes narrowed. "You and Jenna, between the two of you, it's enough already!"

She nodded. "We can stop if you want…"

He leaned back against the arched doorway.

"Send you to a therapist where you'll be _forced_ to deal with it," she continued, "or to rehab." She shook her head. "Where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart…"

He stared down at her, jaw flexing.

"Or you could _talk_ to me," she offered gently.

He dragged in a breath, pushed off the wall, and said, "I vote for none of the above," before he walked away.

Elena let him go, grinding her teeth.

...

Stefan leant on a tree away from everyone else watching everyone silently. He felt the most relaxed he had ever been years. Even if Damon was here, Meredith kept him relaxed. He knew it was selfish, horrible really but he wanted to be with Meredith, hold her, kiss her. He shouldn't be here, he reminded himself again and again, it would only bring pain to both of them and the people around them. He was a vampire and death always seemed to follow a vampire.

"Hey"

Matt walked up to him with a expression of panic.

"Have you seen my sister"

Stefan shook his head"No, sorry"

"I can't find her. She's missing"

"I'll keep an eye out for her"Stefan promised walking away. He had a good feeling as to where Vicki was. Matt licked his lips watching him walk away and called out

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday," he said, his voice hard, accusing.

Stefan's brows furrowed momentarily. "Did you?"

His brow ticked up briefly. "What were you doing there?" He waved his hands quizzically.

He stared at him a long moment before answering simply, "Visiting."

Matt's eyes narrowed skeptically. "Visiting?" He looked him over before lifting his chin. "You know… I don't know what's going on between you and Meredith. But I've known her for a long time and… her and I, we might not be on good terms right now, but I look out for her. I'll always look out for her."

Stefan's brows furrowed then as he thought he heard familiar voices in the distance. He could just barely make out Damon saying, "You really have to stop screaming."

And Vicki answering, "No, please, stop. Don't…"

"Shh," his brother soothed. "I've got you."

"I'll keep an eye out for Vicki"Stefan said, returning his attention to Matt. "I should get get going"He nodded."We'll do what we can to find her," he assured.

Matt still looked skeptical of him, but he nodded.

Once Matt walked away he sped off in the direction he'd heard Vicki and Damon's voices.

Way above on the brick roof of a building, Damon had Vicki next to him as they stood on the ledge, his hand around her bicep as she cried, struggling to get free of him.

Damon shook her around a little so her loose footing would scare her, smirking all the while.

Stefan sped up before leaping up and landing easily on the ledge, his brow furrowed as he stood adjacent to them.

"Not bad," Damon mocked, his hand covering a crying Vicki's mouth. "Did you snack on a bunny before your date?" He wiggled his eyesbrows. "Smart move, brother. You want the dark haired beauty, Meredith for a dinner _partner_, not as the main dish."

Aside from the twitch of his jaw to show he'd noticed and didn't appreciate the jab, Stefan ignored him, stepping off the ledge and ordering, "Let her go."

"Shhh…" Damon said, letting his hand fall loose from Vicki's mouth, who turned to look up at him as he turned his gaze downward over the ledge, hand braced on her back. "Really? Okay." He moved to drop her over the side.

"No!" she cried.

"No-no-no!" Stefan shouted, holding his hand out to stop him.

Damon scoffed. "Relax," he said, shoving Vicki toward his brother.

She stumbled, falling as she reached Stefan, who leaned down, his hand on her shoulder as he kept his eye on his brother.

Grinning, Damon merely walked toward them as Stefan stood upright, glaring at him.

"What's happening?" Vicki wondered, confused, terrified, bracing her hands on the wet cement of the room.

Ignoring her, Damon spoke to his brother. "I don't need her to be dead, but…" He flashed his brows, pursed his lips, and shrugged. "You might."

Stefan's brow unfurled, his jaw falling slack.

Damon smirked at him lopsidedly before turning his eyes down to the sniffling Vicki. He glanced briefly at Stefan before he asked her with faux-concern, "What attacked you the other night?"

She turned her head to look at him, sniffing, tears still falling down her face. "I don't _know… _An animal," she said, turning over, staring off into the distance.

Stefan looked down at her and then to Damon, who wondered, "Are sure you sure about that?" He bent down, elbows braced on his knees, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Think."

She glared at him.

"Think about it. Think _really_ hard..."

Her brow furrowed as her gaze lowered in thought.

Damon gave her a moment before he asked her, "_What_ attacked you?"

She looked up at him sharply and then flinched, leaning back. "A vampire," she replied decisively.

"_Who_ did this to you?" he yelled.

"_You did!_" she screamed.

"Wrong," he said, brows arching.

"Don't," Stefan said, shaking his head.

"It was Stefan," Damon told her.

Vicki turned her head back to look at Stefan, confused.

Damon reached for her, grabbing her up by her arm.

"Don't," Stefan ordered.

Vicki's eyes were screwed up, tears still falling, as she stared at Stefan.

Pulling her closer, Damon placed a hand on either side of her head and forced her to look him in the eye. "_Stefan Salvatore did this to you_," he compelled.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me," she repeated in a monotone.

"_He's a vampire_," his gaze darted between her eyes. "_A vicious, murderous monster_."

"Please," Stefan pleaded, "Damon. Please don't do this."

Damon released Vicki, who stood, her expression tight with fear.

"If you couldn't fix it before," Damon replied, shuffling his feet. "I don't know what you can do now," he mocked. Sneering, he turned then and ripped Vicki's bandage from her throat, ignoring her as she cried out. Blood dribbled from the wounds he'd left on her neck and Stefan struggled, his gaze stuck to the coppery flow on her skin. Damon shoved her then, right into Stefan's arms.

He caught her by her arms as she cried, struggling now, believing him to be her attacker.

"Your choice of lifestyle," Damon told him, tossing the used bandage at his brother's head, "has made you _weak_." He watched him as Stefan continued to stare at Vicki's neck, his head hung in shame. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have!"

Vicki was bent over, sobbing, waiting for one or both of them to kill her

Stefan stayed quiet, his brother's dark words weighing heavy on his mind.

"The power that you now _need_," he reminded, smirking.

Stefan looked up at him, red veins reaching out beneath his eyes as he let out a shuddering breath, the desire to turn his head and sink his teeth into flesh beginning to cloud his better judgement. He could just imagine the warm, thick liquid as it flowed down his throat, as his teeth tore easily through Vicki's vein.

"But you can change that," Damon reminded.

Stefan ducked his head closer to Vicki, who cringed, and cried out as his hands gripped tighter around her arms.

Damon grinned excitedly. "Human blood gives you that."

He shoved Vicki away, letting her fall to the ground, and closed his eyes tight as he searched inside himself for the control he'd had only this afternoon. He grunted painfully as he bent over, his hands on his knees, hunger making him ache to just feed, kill, _destroy. _

Damon walked toward him and bent to face him better. "You have two choices… You can _feed…_" He shook his head, "and make her forget!"

Stefan lifted his head and stared at Vicki, at war with himself, panting, his whole body vibrating with thirst.

"Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square," Damon finished.

"Ugh," Stefan groaned, his brows hiked. "That's what this is about… You want to expose me?"

Damon turned his eyes up, his expression screwed up with irritation. "_No!_" he exclaimed. "I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why?" he growled back, turning his head up to face him. "So what, so I'll _feed_?" He stood upright and started walking toward him, his disgust and anger clear in his face. "So I'll _kill_? So I'll remember what it's like to be _brothers_ again?"

Damon stepped back, his eyes narrowed, his smirk turned into a scowl.

Panting, Stefan waved a hand. "You know what, let her go... Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up… and let them drive a stake through my heart…" He stared at him. "Because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon's cast his gaze away, brows hiked. He laughed, shrugging. With a shake of his head, he folded up his lips, unable to reply right away.

Stefan stared at him, tears creating a film over his eyes.

Chuckling, Damon walked casually toward Vicki, lying face down on the crowd, curled up, hoping they'd forget about her. "Wow," he muttered. "Come here, sweetheart," he said, reaching for Vicki's arm and pulling her up.

"No…" she whimpered.

"It's okay," he murmured, pulling her back to his chest. He glanced up at his brother, who was staring down at him, brow furrowed, uncertain. Turning his head, he whispered against Vicki's ear; she slowly began to relax, listening to him, calming down as he lightly stroked her hair. Finally, he rubbed her back, leaned away, and smiled at her. As he stood up, he held his hands up to Stefan and shrugged, waving a hand back at the girl.

"What happened?" Vicki asked the two men. She looked between them. "Where am I?"

Confused, Stefan stared down at her, while Damon stared at him, stumbling back a few steps.

"Uh, I ripped my stiches open," Vicki muttered. She reached for her neck, face screwed up in pain. "Ugh."

"You okay?" Stefan wondered.

She looked up at him. "I took some pills, man," she laughed, grinning. "I'm good." She pushed herself up off the roof and started for the door, dismissing them.

He turned his head back to look at Damon, his brow knit.

"It's good to be home," Damon said, turning his gaze out to the square below, hands on his hips. Eyes narrowed, he looked back at his brother and told him, "Think I might stay a while… This town could use a bit of a _wake-up_ call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" he asked, his voice harsh with accusation.

"That's for me to know and for you to…" He poked the air with his finger. "Dot, dot, dot." he simply turned, and leapt over the edge of the building.

Stefan watched him go, brow knotted tightly.

He didn't know what to make of what had happened, he only knew it would get worse the longer Damon stuck around.

A few minutes later, he made his way back downstairs and walked inside the Mystic Grill to find Matt tending to his sister, bandaging her neck back up.

He looked up as he saw Stefan approach and stood upright. "She said you found her wandering around."

He nodded at him, feeling a brief stab of relief that Damon had managed to compel her successfully.

"Yeah," he replied.

"So, um… Thanks."

Stefan nodded, offering a vague smile, and then spotted Meredith, seated at a table with Bonnie. His grin widened, though he felt suddenly exhausted from the night's events. She grinned back at him, sitting up a little more in her seat.

"Hey," he said as he reached them.

"Hey," Bonnie returned, smiling up at him before turning her eyes to Meredith. "I'll leave you two..alone.." She stood from her chair. "Have fun!" Just as she was about to leave, she paused, and turned back around. "Hey, Elena wants you to call her la—" She reached back, her hand landing atop Stefan's on the table as he moved to take over her seat. Inhaling sharply, her face fell, her wide with shock, and she stared down at him.

"You okay?" Stefan wondered, looking up at her.

"What happened to you?" she whispered emotionally.

He stared up at her, her brown eyes gazing down at him but somehow distant.

Suddenly, she pulled her head back, blinking repeatedly. "That's… so rude," she muttered, laughing at herself as she hugged her purse close to her side. "I'm sorry." She swallowed tightly. "Have a good night. I'll see you guys later." She turned on her heel and fled.

Stefan watched her go, his brow furrowed. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Yeah, she's just getting freaked out over nothing these days, I don't blame her though not with what her grandmother's being drilling in her head..."Meredith placed her hands on the table and shook her head"You know what. Forget what I said It's Bonnie's business"

Stefan chuckled just as he was about to sit down Meredith jumped up in her seat making him look at her confused.

"It's getting a little crowded don't you think"

Stefan looked around. It was looted with only a few people not at all crowded but as he caught the hopeful expression on Meredith's face he nodded walking outside with her.

"So your the night in shining armour. With how you found Vicki and everything. Where did you find her"

"In the alley, she was drugged up actually"Stefan scratched the back of his neck while looking at an unimpressed Meredith who scoffed shaking her head.

"_God _I _hate _her. I know what your thinking I hate her because she's with Tyler. But it's not that, she's the reason Jeremy's on drugs you know. He always had a crush on her and she just leads him on. She's just like her mother. Matt is the only good thing that came out of that family."

"Wow you sound like you really hate there mother"

"Oh...trust me I do. She always tries to seduce my dad, I guess its a good thing that my dad is a hard ball guy, though I will never admit that."

Stefan chuckled his eyes looking fondly at Meredith who looked ruffled.

"Listen I know I shouldn't of brought up the fact of your ex girlfriend."

"It's alrig-"

"No it's not. You know I felt jealous of her when Damn told me. But than I thought how can you not have a girlfriend your perfect. Your kind, warm and sweet-"

"_Meredith"_

_"_And your attractive, you practically have girls panting after you, and I think why would you wants. I'm damaged-"

"_Meredith"_

"I just got out of a relationship, I'm confusing, and blurt out things in the wrong moments-"

Meredith was stopped by Stefan. Not by calling her name like before or shaking her out of her rambling. But rather placing his lips on hers, she didn't push him away but welcomed the kiss. There lips moulded together feverishly, sucking and biting there hands touching anywhere they could. It was _perfect. _It wasn't sloppy like first kisses were, it was like they had kissed before, like they knew how to move ther lips, there bodies together in perfect motion. She didn't want it to end, it was like she was high, nothing could touch her, or ruin this moment but the lack of oxygen in her lungs made her pull back. Her eyes firmly shut, she could still feel his hot, smooth lips on hers and despretly wanted for them to touch hers again.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, opening to see Stefan staring back at her, his bright green eyes dark with lust but something else something she didn't want to mention. No yet anyway.

"In my eyes your perfect, Meredith. Your the only one I want"

Meredith chuckled huskily"I can live with that"

...

Elena climbed the stairs to the second floor of her house, holding her jacket tight in one hand. After Matt told her Vicki was fine, she elected to go home.

There was a shuffling noise coming from Jeremy's room that caught her attention. Brows furrowed, Elena walked toward his door. "Jer?"

"No, it's me," Jenna replied, looking up from where she was digging in the drawers of Jeremy's desk. "The hypocrite patrol."

Hand braced on the doorjamb, Elena's brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"

...

She stood up and told her dramatically, "I've become my own worst nightmare." She frowned before letting her eyes wander the room suspiciously. "The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She stomped across the room with purpose to the corner, where a jacket and a boot sat, where a bong was hidden. "Jackpot," she exclaimed, grabbing up the bong and boot to show her. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." She tossed the boot into the joint bathroom between Elena and his bedroom and turned back around to keep looking.

Elena walked into the room slowly. "What brought this on?" she wondered, moving some clothes out of the way to take a seat on a chair.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday," she explained, brows raised as she dug around in Jeremy's dresser.

Brows raised, Elena fiddled with the bong absently. "You got Tanner'd. Been there."

Jenna held up a pipe and spoke to it in a mock-impersonation of Mr. Tanner. "'_Discover the impossible, Miss Summers_.' Got it." She tossed the pipe to Elena to add with the bong. "Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

Elena stared down at the pipe but shook her head. "You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

"Yes, I am," she said emotionally, her eyes wet with tears. "You know why…? Because I'm _not_ her." She shook her head. "She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you…" Her brow knotted.

Elena stared up at her, lips turned down.

"I-I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be _my_ fault…" Her voice shook. Defeated, she moved to sit at the edge of his bed, her shoulders slumped. Turning her eyes up, she let out a humorless scoff. "It's impossible."

Elena pushed herself forward, moving to the edge of the chair and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "This is just the fear talking," she assured her.

Jenna stared back at her.

"You're a little scared, that's all." She shook her head. "We all are…" Her eyes fell.

...

Back at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy walked inside, searching for Vicki's familiar face, still worried even though he knew she was safe and with Matt.

He smiled as he spotted her, his heart lightening; she had a hand on her hip and she was leaning against the wall.

Tyler walked toward her as she said something he couldn't hear. And then he was reaching for her, his hands on her hips, and Vicki smiled, leaning into his touch, tipping her head back and meeting his lips. Her hand found his elbow as his rose to cup her face, brushing her hair back, mouths slanting together.

Jeremy's face fell, his gaze dropping to the floor. He blinked a few times before shifting his feet, glancing at them once more to confirm that what little hope he'd had was already fading. Brows furrowed, he turned and walked away

...

Caroline walked to her car that was parked in the parking lot of th Grill just as she ooened her car she heard something and stops. Just as she was about to ger into her car she spots Damon and jumped .  
"Oh... whoa."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I know."

"No, it's fine. Um. . .I was hoping I'd see you again."

Caroline looked at him, brows hiked" Cocky much"

" Very much."

...

Caroline gasped in pleasure as Damon kissed down her stomach, her fingers digging into his bare shoulders. They layed, making out in her bed grinding and gripping eachother. She opened her eyes as she felt him stop, her mouth opened in horror as she saw Damon's demonic face.

"Ahh"


	3. Friday night bites

Caroline, was asleep in her lingerie, lying down in her bed, a dried-up bloodied bite mark evident on the side of her neck. Slowly blinking her eyes open, Caroline immediately sat up, gasping deeply, and remembering last night's events. Freezing in fear, Caroline noticed Damon sleeping soundly next to her, snoring softly on his side.

Her hand slowly reached up to her neck, wincing from her neck feeling sore. Panting in fear, Caroline slowly slipped off the bed, trying to make sure not to wake Damon up. She walked as quiet as she possibly could to the door, Caroline turned back a few times to make sure Damon hasn't awaked yet. Gently grasping the knob of the door, Caroline winced as she turned it, making it creak as it did so. Closing her eyes in terror, Caroline made to check one more time to see if Damon was still asleep, but much to her surprise, he wasn't in the bed.

"Good morning."

Caroline jumped as she realized that Damon was right behind her, smiling at her. Caroline cried as Damon slowly approached her, his eyes holding a certain hunger.

"Please. Don't."

Bumping into her lamp, Caroline swiftly picked it up, ready to strike Damon with it.

"Don't do that." Damon warned, eyes the lamp in her hands with small amusement

Caroline ignored him as she slammed the lamp into the side of his face, making him almost roll his eyes. Caroline shocked that nothing happened, tossed the lamp away and jumped across the bed away from Damon. Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline.

Caroline picked up another thing as Damon waggled his finger at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah,"

Caroline grunted as she threw another thing at him, but Damon ducked so that it shattered on the wall. Desperately trying to escape, Caroline ran around the bed but Damon beat her and carelessly tossed her on the bed. Caroline cried as she threw a pillow at him with her dried up blood stained on it, big mistake.

"Get away from me. No."

"This could have gone a completely different way."

Damon looked down at the pillow as the old scent of stale blood filled his nostrils. Inhaling the scent of the pillow, Damon's bloodlust got the best of him as his transformation kicked in. Widening her eyes in horror, Caroline sobbed as Damon lunged at her.

...

The school was already filled with students, that we're lotted around the front. The druggies sitting sullenly away from everyone set on getting high before the bell rang, huddles of girls whispering and gossiping together, watching the footballers toss a ball around giggling as Tyler winked at them, a smug grin planted on his face.

A sliver car drove into the car lot, parking near the school. The drivers door opened roughly, as an irritated Bonnie stepped out a scowl stretched on her face. Elena stepped out, her bag swinging as she shot Bonnie a tired look Meredith followed, the only one who didn't seem irritated or frustrated, as she wore a bright smile on her face.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy."Bonnie sighed, looking at Meredith brows hiked"I'm just saying take it slow."

Meredith frowned, squinting her eyes at Bonnie confused"If I remember you wanted me to move on from, Tyler and I have."

"And we're extremely happy for you"Elena told her, squeezing Meredith's arm in comfort. She didn't understand why Bonnie didn't want Meredith to date, Stefan she was all for it before. It made Elena suspicious.

Bonnie groaned under breath walking towards the school, making Elena and Meredith follow her quickly, she turned to them, still walking and shrugged. She couldn't tell her friends the reason she didn't want Meredith to date Stefan was because she got a horrible feeling when she touched his hand. No. That was crazy and they wouldn't listen to her seriously."Now I'm saying, maybe you should take it slow"

Meredith scoffed and pointed a slender finger at Bonnie"What is with the look".

"There is no look"Bonnie quickly said, she stopped them putting her arms in front of them"Listen, your single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field"

"Meredith is not that type of girl, Bonnie"Elena exclaimed coming to her friends defence.

"What aren't you telling us"Meredith asked, eyeing Bonnie's face. Like if she could find out why one of her best friends was acting like this.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and looked away from them"It's stupid"

"Bonnie..."

"_What"_

"Spit it out"

Bonnie chewed on her lip, deciding whether or not if she should tell them. Should she. She didn't know, they could find her crazy and think she was acting like her grandmother or they would listen and believe her. Bonnie forced her scoff down. Like they would believe her crazy, reasoning. But she had to try.

"Last night, at the grill when I accidentally touched Stefan. I got a really bad feeling."

Brows hiked, Elena and Meredith stared at her. That was the reason for Meredith not to date Stefan was becuse of a bad feeling. Meredith crossed her arms across her chest.

"Really, a bad feeling is the reason why I shouldn't be dating Stefan, come on Bonnie."

"It was a really _bad _feeling"

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again"Elena asked, staring at Bonnie with unimpressed eyes.

"You know what. I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend. I just don't want you to get hurt. Meredith, you were so heartbroken after you broke things off with Tyler"

"I love you for caring Bonnie."Meredith said sincerely"I really do, but Stefan is making me feel things I didn't even feel for Tyler. I'm falling really hard for Stefan, and its scary, but its exhilarating at the same time. Elena is happy for me why can't you be."

...

Out in the back of school, Jeremy was sitting on a bench listening to music at the same time smoking, some of the drugs he just recently bought. Even with the music on, he still heard Vicki's voice as she walked over.

"I rock. I scored two tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at The Rat" She announced stopping next to Jeremy.

"You and Tyler have fun" He responded.

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go" She whined and pulled on Jeremy's arm playfully.

Jeremy turned and looked at her; he could see the bandage from her animal attack on her neck. "Aren't you worried that everyone will know you're screwing the stone geek. Oh wait everybody already knows"

"Yeah, but it's not like that anymore. So now we can be friends and hang" Vicki stated.

"Tell me something" Jeremy asked "Was it the drugs. Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs." He asked her. Vicki's face changed, into a hard scowl.

"Screw you" She hissed at him.

"Well, no. If there's another reason…please I'm all ears" Jeremy said to her, his face begging for something than the word "drugs". Vicki opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Jeremy face changed to disappointment before he got up and walked away from Vicki.

Vicki watched him walk away then she opened her mouth to call him back but again no words came out.

...

Bonnie stared at Meredith. She was right why couldn't she be happy for her friend, for being happy, but that happiness was because of Stefan and she just _didn't _feel right about him. She swallowed and nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"Okay, okay. I'll try and give Stefan a chance"

Meredith broke out in a smile leaning forward and gave Bonnie a grateful hug"Thank you, Bonnie. I would of hated that you didn't like Stefan"

Elena watched on feeling accomplished. Meredith was happy. Bonnie was sorta happy. And Elena was just happy that everyone else was. Everything was starting to take a turn, a good one, Elena hoped.

Stefan walked up to them, his leather jacket beaming in the rays of the sun. Meredith immediately grinned at the sight of him, her heart thumping against her rib cage.

"Stefan"

"Good morning."Stefan greeted her gently, befire turning to others politely"Elena, Bonnie good morning"

"Hey"Bonnie nodded stiffly back, her lips pulled into a thin smile. Elena sighed and grabbed Bonnie's arm while giving Stefan a warm smile

"Morning. Me and Bonnie should go try and find Caroline she hasn't been answering her phone. Bye"

Meredith watched them walk off, sadly. She didn't try and stop them, Bonnie needed time. She wasn't going to push her. She took a need breath and turned back to Stefan, smiling softly. Stefan moved closer to her, glancing in Bonnie and Elena's direction.

"For some reason I have a feeling they don't really like me"

"_No..._They-they love you..."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth"Really, because I don't think they could of walked away any faster"

"You saw through me"Meredith winced, her lips pursed"Hate is a big word, Bonnie just doesn't know you and Elena...she likes you enough for you to be alone with me"

"I should be lucky than. To be left alone with you"

"Like I told you before. Me and Elena are _really _protective of eachother"Meredith laughed.

...

Tyler watched from a distance, his eyes jealously following Meredith and Stefan. His eyes narrowed in anger as Meredith threw her head back and laughed. Matt stared at Tyler, furrowing his brows and follows his eye sight only to sigh and shake his head seeing Meredith and Stefan, close together. He chucked the football over to, Mike who caught it with steady hands.

"Dude, your being creepy watching them like that. Like a stalker"

"What does she see in him, he's _like _a loner."Tyler scoffed bitterly."She breaks up with me, than runs off to the nearest guy"

"Hey"Matt pointed a finger at Tyler, his eyes narrowed"She broke up with you because you were being a dick, and she didn't run off to the nearest guy, it's been three months, since you broke up."Matt said remembering Elena, words from last night.

"Hey, I was on your side when Elena broke things off with _you _why can't you be on my side. Or do you want be all friendly to the dude who's already got Meredith and _Elena _wrapped aroun his finger. Elena's, is Meredith's best friend so that means she'll be spending time with the guy...and well Elena is a _very _attractive girl"Tyler smirked, relishing in the angry glint in Matt's eyes.

"Your a dick. Elena wouldn't do that, not with how close her and Meredith are you should know that. Look just don't get me involved alright, just because Meredith's starting to hang around Stefan and you think your better for than him."

Tyler stared at Matt. Did he think he was better than Stefan, yes he did. Was he the better choice for Meredith. Yes. Did he want Meredith back, well he didn't really know. He knew he still had strong feelings for her, just like he knew Meredith did for him. But did he want to be back in a relationship again, held down with one girl. It was nice he admitted, to be in a committed relationship but after Meredith broke things off with him and was led to other girls, well that was fun. New, different girl every week. There was one thing he did know, he was threatened by Stefan, he was the alpha male in the school. But ever since Stefan came to Mystic Falls, everyone was more interested in Stefan and not him.

"Well"Tyler smirked, dropping his bag into the grass"I just have to show her, what a horrible choice she's making, time for her too see she's making the wrong one". Mike chucked the ball back to Matt but was intercepted by Tyler who caught it skilfully. He stepped backwards holding the football, high.

Matt stared at him confused before looking to where Tyler was staring determined. Meredith and Stefan were talking and laughing right in there eyesight. Brows, hiked he turned to Tyler giving him a look of warning.

"Ty, don't do what I think your doing"

Tyler was already running forward the football in his hands reared back.

"Ty, no. Ty". With a large swing of his arm the football flew swiftly in the air into the direction of Meredith and Stefan, who had his back to the on coming ball. Tyler watched with a cocky, smug smirk his eyes glinting. Meredith watched, Stefan speak a small smile on her face, already pulled in by his alluring good looks. Her eyes squinted as she saw an incoming object in the corner of her eyes, only to widen when she saw that it was a football nearing them or more likely Stefan.

"Ste-"She opened her mouth to warn but was cut off as he turned around quickly. The football landing softly in his hands, as Stefan looked down at it with a frown. Meredith raised her eyebrow, stunned at his speed but grinned staring at him with new approving eyes. Stefan looked up from the football, staring at Tyler looked at him agape. Stefan grinned, nodding as he raised the ball in his hands. Matt stared at Stefan impressed, and turned give Tyler a suprised look. Stefan chucked the football back, it spun like a gun at high speed in the air as it sped in Tyler direction who backed up his eyes one the football he grunted as it smacked into his chest as he catched it.

The group of girls who were eyeing the the football team, all gasped dramatically before turning back to there huddle giggling loudly.

...

The hallway of the school was crowded with students greeting eachother and walking to there own classes, but somehow Meredith and Stefan were not getting bumped into like everyone around them, it was like they were own there personal bubble that no ne wanted go near.

"I can't believe what just happened"Meredith scoffed shaking her head. Of course Tyler would want to show who was the big man in the school."But that throw of yours was...really great..."

"Thanks"Stefan laughed"That was a amazing compliment on my football skills"

Meredith pouted, thumping him in the arm gently with a mock offended look"Hey, I'm not that knowledgable when it comes to football. Me and Football are a big no, but you and football are a big yes, you never told me you were into football"

Stefan's smiled thinned and his once bright eyes dulled as he looked down at the ground clearing his throat"That-that was a long time ago"

"Well, why don't you join the football team"

"Ah, yeah. I don't think so"

"Why, oh let me guess you don't like football. I understand it's not really something easy going"

"No, I like football"Stefan corrected, shaking his head"I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and I don't think Matt likes me either"

Meredith stopped at her locker, taking her jean jacket off and placing into her locker her brows furrowed as she thought. He was right, with Tyler on the team there was no way anyone would like him but Matt...maybe he would be different.

"Listen I'm not going to lie. With Tyler on the team your kinda doomed but Matt, he-he's a good guy"

"He may be a good guy but he's Tyler's best friend, right"

"Okay, fine they are best friends. But the thing with Matt is, he's a really nice person. One of the few people with a good heart and he's not going to let Tyler tell him what to do. If he likes you than he'll be friendly"

"And if he's not"

"It's Matt"Meredith laughed"There is no such thing about being unfriendly with him. Maybe he'll be your friend"

"Trying to pawn me off."Stefan joked

"Very funny. Your new and you haven't made any friends yet, but me and Elena. You'll be lucky to have Matt as your friend"

"What if I like just having you as my friend"

Meredith smiled at him sweetly and shut her locker, stepping just a little closer to Stefan there chest touching. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes coyly

"Your sweet."

...

Bonnie stated down at her book, drawing the numbers 8, 14 and 22 over and over in it, the numbers for some reason were stuck in her head. Why, she didn't know, even when she tried to think of something else those numbers just crept back into her mind. Never leaving. It was confusing her but she was also getting just a little scared, why was all these weird things happening to her.

At the front of the room, Elena was bent sideways trying to whisper to Meredith without being noticed. Her long brown hair swept to the side as she leaned over her table.

"I just don't get. Bonnie's usually kind to everyone why not Stefan"

Meredith turned her head, leaning on her hand looking at Elena with defeated eyes. She shrugged sighing lowly"I don't know, but it's not like I can force her too like Stefan. She just needs time."

"No she doesn't, this is _your_ happiness were talking about. She should make an effort, Meredith"

"And she is"Meredith, exclaimed quietly glancing around so no one was listening to the whispered conversation"In her own way."

"Do you want Stefan and Bonnie to get along"

"Of course I do. It's one of the _biggest_ things I want...but you know, your right. It's not gonna happen any time soon. And I'm-I'm alright with that."

Elena frowned catching her friends lie. She looked at her with determined eyes, as she stared at Meredith"You know what, it is going to happen. Not later, not soon but now. I'm going to make sure of that."

"No Elena I know you, what are you thinking."Meredith demanded but Elena only turned back to the front ignoring her"Elena"she hissed.

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything"Mr Tanner asked urging anyone to answer but no one spoke up. He sighed annoyed as he rolled his eyes, pointing to the small redhead who sat at the back of the classroom"Miss Juan, 1945."

The small redhead looked up from her book that hid her cell phone and looked at Mr Tanner shrugging confused. Mr Tanner grumbled under his breath, wondering how the students in his class even got into highschool he stared around the classroom for an unexpected person he could ask and with a mean grin he noticed Meredith trying to get Elena's attention.

"Miss Sulez"

Meredith turned so she looked at Mr Tanner a sheepish look on her face, as she bit her lip. Clearing her throat she asked.

"Yes, Mr Tanner"

"Pearl Harbour"

Meredith's mouth opened and closed, looking confused at the question stuttering.

"Uh-I"

"December 7, 1941."Stefan spoke up saving Meredith from her own embarrassment. She looked over her shoulder smiling at him gratefully. Mr Tanner sent a fake smile to Stefan and nodded his head.

"Thank you. Miss Gilbert"

The class snickered amused but also expecting Stefan shy away like everyone else did when Mr Tanner tried to embarrass them but Stefan only sat straighter and nodded back a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Anytime"

Mr Tanner stared at Stefan unblinking"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall"

"1989"Stefan answer casually not even taking a second to think it over"I'm good with dates. Sir."

Mr Tanner stared at him patronisingly"Are you. How good. Keep it to the year. The Civil right act.". Seeing that Mr Tanner was not making _them _answer any queastions everyone casually leaned back in there seats happily watching Mr Tanner and Stefan. Meredith turned in her seat so she was facing Stefan, expectantly looking at him.

"1964."

Mr Tanner looked around the room a thoughtfull on his face before looking back at Stefan who stared back unflinching"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."Stefan said quickly. Mr Tanner blinked suprised before narrowing his eyes and walking slowly forward.

"Martin luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."Meredith watched as Mr Tanner slowly walked closer to Stefan's table with a amused look. It was nice to see him getting frazzled for once.

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha"Mr Tanner exclaimed grinning smugly as he stated at Stefan who stated right back. Elena raised her eyebrow, generally freaked out by Mr Tanner's look, he looked so happy. Something she thought was not possible."It ended in '52." He walked back to desk, chuckling but was stopped by Stefan who called out with a confused but confident voice

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

Elena and Meredith exchanges looks as Mr Tanner and Stefan had a stare down. Mr Tanner jaw ticked as he looked at Stefan not impressed as what he was saying. He was the teacher he knew the answer not this student who was too cocky for his own good.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

Elena took out her phone going to the Internet and typed In the queastion. With a snarky smirk on her face as she read the answer. She thought it was time for Mr Tanner to get his own medicine.

"It was 19... 53."

Mr Tanner's lips pursed in annoyance and embarrassment, crossing his arms stiffly across his chest as the class quietly cheered for Stefan who just stared at Mr Tanner a amused glint in his eye. Meredith leant forward onto her table, twisting her body so it faced Stefan clapped slowly a impressed smile stitched in her face.

...

"Has, Caroline rang you. I've been trying all day and I have no texts back. All I keep getting is her voicemail."Bonnie said with a air of worry.

Meredith shook her head grunting under breath as she stretched her fingers to her toes. She leant back panting lightly, her hands starting to get wet from the muddy grass."No, I've called her about...three times. Maybe she's busy or something."

Bonnie rolled her eyes scoffing in disbelief"No way. This is cheerleading practise, Caroline is never late."

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, pushing her pony tail over her shoulder. She didn't know wether or not be worried for all she knew, Caroline had slept in late or was sick. But still Caroline would come to practise even if she was dying. So Meredith started feel a bubble of worry form in her stomach.

It was quiet as none of them spoke, the shouts and cheers coming from other cheerleaders around them. The football team was training on the field next to them, Mr Tanners obnoxious voice yelling loudly across the field. Bonnie curled her left leg closer to her, clasping her arms. She stared as skilfully as she could at Meredith who didn't seem to notice, watching the footballers or more likely watching Tyler who was showing off. She knew it was wrong to think but she wanted them to date again. If Elena and Matt were the golden couple, Meredith and Tyler were the _it _couple of Mystic Falls. Bonnie always thought that Tyler and Meredith would be the couple that would last. Tyler was accepting about anything and didn't listen to the rules and Meredith liked to ignore rules happily if it meant getting under her fathers skin and seemed to go for the bad boy kinda guy.

That's what had her confused. Stefan was someone Meredith's father would like. A founding member, nice and polite he was like Matt if he didn't wear the leather jacket and had a mysterious air to him. And if Bonnie didn't get a horrible feeling about Matt like she did with Stefan.

Sighing she shook her head. She was _really _trying to forgot about the feeling she got when she touched Stefan for Meredith's sake but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. For now she would ignore it, pretend it never happened but she knew she couldn't but she could at least try.

Meredith looked away from Tyler awkwardly, her face flushed. She wondered when he would talk to her again, like old times before they dated. They were best friends, told eachother everything. She wanted it back if only for one day. She ran her fingers through her pony tail, twirling the ends on her finger. That wouldn't happen in a long time and she unfortunately knew that.

"Bonnie"She said getting her friends attention."Thank you for trying to be nice to Stefan, I know even if your trying that it's hard for you. I just...you don't have to pretend anymore. If your ever going to be comfortable with Stefan it has to be on your time and terms not mine."

Bonnie's shoulders sagged and her face dropped, although her eyes brightened just for a second."I'm sorry Meredith, I really did try but-this feeling it isn't going away. But thank you for letting me adjust."

Meredith smiled if not weakly. She wanted Bonnie to feel relaxed and if that meant her not liking Stefan. Well that just had to happen, in time she hoped they would be friends. But Bonnie was her best friend since she was in pre-school and if she had to choose Stefan or Bonnie, well Bonnie would win all the time.

She stood suddenly, a grin planted on her exotic face her eyes on the approaching Elena.

Elena walked over to the group of cheerleaders a small grin on her oval face, her fingers twitching wanting to pull on her shorts that hiked up. She wanted to run back, hide away from all the cheerleaders. But that meant showing she was weak, and she wasn't. She wanted be the girl she was before. Wild, happy, be the girl who knew everything who dated who and the latest scandal. The girl before her parents died. But as much as she tried it always seemed to be out of reach, the only thing that reminded her of the girl before was Meredith, Bonnie and Caroline.

"I can't believe your here"Bonnie squealed standing up and hugging Elena tightly. She didn't think Elena would even think about coming to cheerleading practise.

Elena turned to Meredith who raised her delicate eyebrows at her and smiled. Of course Meredith would be wary _now_ about her, Elena could see the wheels turning in her head wondering if she should be here, was she ready. Elena wanted to tell her that she was, it was time to be the girl she was before. But she didn't because, she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I can't be the sad girl forever."Elena said to them, staring at them with determined eyes."The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were."

Meredith smiled slowly and moved to hug Elena, she leaned so her mouth touched Elena's ear and whispered"Are you sure"

Elena sighed hugging Meredith tightly, her eyes staring over Meredith's shoulder distantly"Yeah, I'm sure".

They let go of eachother staring at eachother, Meredith's hold on Elena shoulder tightened before stepping away and sitting back on the grass stretching her arms. Elena and Bonnie followed, sitting in a small triangle as they stretched there limbs.

"Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."Elena said cautiously, her eyes looking away from them.

Brows furrowed, Bonnie looked at Elena she hadn't been to hers since Elena's parents died she looked at Meredith who seemed just as suprised as she was obviously Elena hadn't told her before. Which suprised Bonnie, they always told eachother everything.

"We are"she asked warily

Elena hummed turning to them, a twinkle in her eyes"You, me, Meredith and Stefan"

Bonnie lost her confused smile, replacing it with a reproachful frown. Meredith scoffed rasing her eyebrows at Elena. She had just told Bonnie that she wouldn't push her.

Elena's face dropped at there reaction"Bonnie you have to give him a chance"

Bonnie leant her head back groaning under breath. The last thing she wanted to do right now was give Stefan Salvatore a chance, she thought she had gotton away with it after Meredith said it was alright but of course she forgot Elena who would do anything to see Meredith happy.

"Tonight's no good"She lied through her teeth. Elena cocked her head brows hiked and Bonnie gave her the same look."Have you seen Caroline, me and Meredith have texted her like a hundred times."

"Do not change the subject Bonnie Bennet"Elena exclaimed.

"It's alright Elena"Meredith assured Elena"She just needs time, I don't want to push Bonnie into something she doesn't want to do. And _that_ means you too."

Bonnie stared between the two best friends already feeling the tension coming off them like waves. She grunted catching there attention, rolling her dark rusty eyes to the sky she sighed"_Fine _I'll go"

...

Stefan stood next to Mr Tanner trying to pursue Mr Tanner to let him join the football team he had his doubts at first, he fretted if accidentally used his vampire strength and hurt someone but football game him a link to something normal a link to Meredith who he had spotted stretching with the other cheerleaders. He had made his mind up he wanted to join football even if it gave him memories of Damon showing him how to play in 1864.

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner explaining and hoping he would give up to trying out for the team. He didn't want Stefan Salvatore on his teams, it was enough with having him in his history class.

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan explained to Tanner.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner said

Mr Tanner, I know you and I didn't get off to the right start. And I apologise for that." Stefan said trying to make Tanner understand and to let him play on the team. "I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good."

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tanner said sarcastically.

"'71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir." Stefan started but after seeing Tanner's face he quickly shut his mouth hoping he still had a chance to be on the team.

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go. Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!" Tanner ordered to Stefan.

Tyler sneered watching his eyes holding an angry glint"Tanner can't be serious. First my girlfriend now he's joining the football team."He exclaimed to Matt who stood beside him watching everything with a calculating eye."Next he'll be gunning for my position this is crap"

"Calm down, Ty."Matt said patting Tyler on his shoulder"He isn't going to take your position."

Tyler didn't even glance in his direction, his jaw clenching and unclenching"You know what this perfect. This is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt."

...

"Seriously, where is Caroline"Bonnie grumbled her pig tails hitting her face as she whipped around to face Elena and Meredith. Elena shrugged her shoulders, gulping down the cold water eagerly from her drink bottle. She never remembered cheerleading practise to be so hot, but than again she did miss cheerleading camp.

Meredith threw her phone onto her bag, her eyes holding irritation and worry. Caroline had always texted back to her, even if she was busy."I don't know but I'm getting worried"

"Yeah this isn't like Caroline"Elena exhaled, dropping her half empty bottle to the grass carelesly.

Bonnie sighed heavily reaching for her phone and putting it to her ear.

"Don't bother, i just tried."Meredith told Bonnie who hang up her phone frowning."She better hope she's either sick or dieing or i'm going to kill her for making me worry so much"

Elena stood up slowly gaining there attention, but she didn't notice them her gaze locked on the appoaching blue car that had music blaring loudly from it's speakers.

"Uh..."

Meredith and Bonnie stood up looking curiosly as the car there intrest peeked as they saw Caroline's familiar blond curls and laugh. Bonnie and Elena stared at the man next to Caroline with wide impressed eyes there eyes raking his form but Meredith stood unimpressed her shoulders tightly crossed in front of her, lips pursed in desbelief. Caroline was sitting next to Damon Salvatore who had tinted sunglasses perched on top of his head.

"That must be the mysterious guy from the grill"Bonnie murmered, brows hiked.

"That's not a mysterious guy."Meredith stated"That's Damon Salvatore"

Elena's eyes detached from Damon to stare at Meredith suprised"Salvatore"

"As in Stefan"Bonnie exclaimed watching as Caroline leant over kissing Damon on the mouth before jumping out of the car a smug smile planted on her pink lips.

Damon's gaze wavered from Caroline to Meredith who looked at him blankly he smirked and raised his hands pulling his sunglasses over his eyes, no human would of noticed the quick look he sent to Elena before he drove off. Caroline walked to them her hips swaying, the scarf she had on blowing near her face but that didn't stop the small grin forming on it.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind"Caroline cheerfully said to Meredith holding smug tone. As she walked past them they exchanged mystified looks. Caroline threw her phone to the grass putting her hands on her hips beaming at all the cheerleaders"Sorry I'm late girls I, uh, was busy."She trailed off grinning"All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say"

The cheerleaders all nodded moving so they stood in front of Caroline who watching them with a approving eye, liking how they all stood attention for her. Meredith stood in the front line, in between Elena and Bonnie.

Elena akwardly and slowly copied the dance moves, her eyes on Meredith who slowed down for Elena to get the routine, legs aching as she jump into the air. It was even more annoying as Caroline's voice called out loudly.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8"

Elena glanced to the thin blonde on the other side of her. Her moves fluid and correct not missing any beat, jealously bubbled inside her. She wanted to be like the thin blonde right now, knowing what she had too do but she didn't. Thinking this she felt lonely, she didn't know the routine becuse she was wallowing over her parents. It felt like life was passing her slowly, but surely. She didn't know the newest gossip or the latest fashion accessory, she wasn't at Meredith's slumber party only finding out that Matt and Tyler had crashed it. She was missing everything and it was her fault.

Caroline smiled largely watching the routine everyone was in step except a stumbling Elena, if possible her grin became larger. Hands on hips she tilted her head"Elena, sweetie"smiling as Elena stopped, looking at her with a confused face. Caroline happily continued"why don't you just observe today"

Brows furrowed and lips pursed, Elena grudgingly walked off to seat on the stands. Forcing herself not too turn around and do harmfull things at Caroline.

Meredith followed the routine not missing a step, she hesitated for just a second as her dark eyes caught the appreciative view of Stefan running down to the field where the footballers waited wearing a football uniform.

...

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it." Matt yelled to the middle of the field to Tyler.

"Get it." Tanner screamed.

"Line up!" Matt continued yelling to his team mates.

Stefan catches the ball skilfully with steady hands impressing Mr Tanner who grudgingly though he was a good player,no that he would ever tell Stefan or anyone else for that matter.

"I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt said impressed.

Tyler frowned deeply. Stefan did have skills, everytime Tyler tried to tackled him or take the ball Stefan got one up on him. And he didn't like it usually the only one who had enough skill to beat him was Matt but now that _Stefan _was here he was the new shiny toy everyone wanted. He sighed heavily glancing over to the cheerleaders that had stopped to take a break, Meredith was surrounded by the other girls as they laughed and drank there water, he noticed with a slight glare that her attention wasn't on Elena who was whispering in her ear but more on Stefan.

Stefan stood of to the side his headgear off as he was congratulated by his team mates on his impressive football skills. He felt happy, something he had only felt with Meredith. Being patted on the back and getting complemented made him feel normal. Made him feel _human._ But than he remembered he wasn't human. He was a vampire, a monster and the only reason he was so good at playing football was because he had all the time to play.

He glanced across the field his green eyes clashing with Meredith's who smiled bashfully at him raising her drink bottle and tilting it in his direction, he smiled nodding. Watching interestedly as she talked with Elena. That was something he needed time to get used to. Seeing the doppleganger or Katherine and the look alike Clarissa speaking to eachother fondly. His ears perked up at the sound of Matt's voice as he spoke with Tyler, and listened curiously

"I think he needs a buddy pass"Tyler, voice leaked with bitterness. Stefan frowned he didn't see how Meredith ever dated him.

"Really"Matt said with a wary tone.

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes"

Brows furrowed, Stefan had heard enough. It seems that he wouldn't be making friends with Matt anytime soon.

Tyler and Matt watched as Stefan ran to his place on the football field. Tyler turned to Matt putting his headgear on"Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright let's do it again"Mr Tanner shouted, loudly.

Everyone took there place, only starting to move as the ball was chucked into Matt's hands, Matt saw Stefan running down the field and threw the ball long. Stefan jumped preparing himself to catch but was tackled roughly in the air by Tyler. Grunting as he hit the ground heavily. Matt stared, guilty as the whistle blew, shifting his foot one to the other.

Tyler took out his mouth gaurd, standing up from Stefan and grinned"Whoo"He exclaimed "Welcome to the team, buddy."he sarcastically said, feeling content as Stefan layed down on the ground. He sent him one last smirk before walking off to the others.

Mr Tanner walked forward a small smirk on his face as he asked"Are you going to live Salvatore"

Stefan took out his mouth gaurd and exhaled nodding"Yeah"

"Walk it off son"Mr Tanner said walking back to his clipboard.

Stefan sat up slowly wincing, pausing in his movements as Matt ran over holding his hand out.

"Hey. That was my bad"

Stefan looked up at him and smiled. Maybe they could be friends. He reached for Matt's hand and let him pull him up"It's all right"

Matt stared at Stefan silently before patting his shoulder"Yeah". With one last nod he ran off to the huddle of football players.

Stefan watched him run off before taking of the glove off his left hand wincing as he saw his finger bent to the side, obviously broken by Tyler's tackle. With a sigh he pushed it back in, hearing the bone pop.

...

Stefan walked into his room, not watching where he was going as he out on his black shirt. It felt good after wearing heavy, football gear. He pushed up his sleeves, looking up his footsteps slowed as he saw the familiar leather boots on his desk, his eyes followed up the dark jeans and shirt, frowning deeper and deeper until his eyes were on Damon's smirking face, Stefan's diary opened as he read.

"How were try outs. Did you make the team"Damon smirked leaning back on the leather chair. Stefan stared at him silently, not keeping his eyes off his brothers movements. Incase he tried to attack.

"Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..."

Stefan frowned angrily darting over to Damon and ripping his diary out of his brothers hands. Damon just smiled amused continuing like it didn't happen

"...Adjectives..."

Stefan watched, with broody eyes as Damon chuckled to him self.

"What are you doing in here"

Damon huffed, slamming his hands onto the seat and pushing himself up to stare at Stefan with serious eyes.

"I've come to apologise"Damon admitted"I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and...I want us to start over." Stefan barely raised his eyebrow, staring at Damon with unbelieved eyes."We need to put the past behind us. Your my little brother"Damon moved to he was inches away from Stefan who stood straighter. He didn't believe Damon for one second, he didn't want to give his hopes up.

"And if you want to live a normal, happy human life. Than I want that for ya, maybe I could do it too. I can learn to be a non living-living human person maybe there's hope for both of us"

Stefan stared at Damon and though he shouldn't he felt hope inside him lift until Damon's started laughing, his once ice cold eyes that showed humanity when he was talking was now gone, left with just cold detachment.

Stefan shook his head turning to face his brother."You know it doesn't have to be this way, Damon"Using his diary to point between them

Damon looked at Stefan brows hiked"Of course it doesn't. I saw Meredith today, BTW. That means by the way. I saw her at cheerleading practise, she looked so...perky in her little short shorts"Damon smirked glancing up at Stefan's tense face relishing in the angry glint in his eyes"Simmer down, I didn't even go near her. You know what was weird seeing Meredith and Elena talk to eachother, I mean come on Clarissa and Katherine would never of had a civilised conversation seeing both of them loved you."Damon said bitterly"Look at the time I have a date with my own little cheerleader, sweaty palms...wish me luck."

...

Meredith leaned on the counter of Elena's kitchen, she awkwardly pulled on a loose curl of her hair that flew into her face.

"I don't know what to say Bonnie"Meredith admitted to a anxious Boonie who stood at the kitchen bench, playing with a spoon in her hands.

"Maybe your over thinking it"Elena suggested leaning down to grab the finest plates they had in the house, and placed it gently on the table.

"You explain it than. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial."Bonnie raised the spoon in her pointing between Elena and Meredith"And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

Elena rolled her, a smile touching her lips"Oh come on, that commercials on constant loop"

"Fine."Bonnie growled out,"Well, how about this. Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that"

"Maybe we should try the lottery"Elena joked lamely.

Bonnie's expectant face dropped into dissapointed of how quick Elena was to brush it off. These were the only two people she could talk too, and not feel like a freak.

"Have you talked to your grandmother"Meredith half asked and had suggested. She remembered Bonnie's grandmother from all the times she went to Bonnie's since her father was always on business trips and her mother had bailed on them. Sheila Bennet was a constant figure in Bonnie's life.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch."Bonnie sighed but inside she felt relieved to see Meredith taking her situation a bit more seriously than Elena" I don't want to be a witch. Do you guys want to be a witch"

"I don't wasn't to be a witch"Elena said, her long straight brown hair flying as she shook her head.

"I have enough drama in my life. I don't think I could handle being a witch. But I guess it would be cool, especially when you want to revenge on someone"Meredith told them, standing straight so she move out of Elena's way who was reaching for a bowl above her head.

Metedith past the take out food from the grill to Elena who took it and started to pour it in the glass bowl. Bonnie crossed her arms watching, brows hiked.

"You know putting it in a nice bowl isn't folding anyone"

"Come on, Boinie you really expect Elena to cook. When she tried cooking at mine she burnt the toaster, I told my mom the toaster was old and broke so she didn't get in trouble"Meredith remembered with a smirk.

Elena ignored them as best she could but her lips twiched."Okay, serving spoons"She said pushing her hair behind her ears"Where are the serving spoons"

"Middle drawer on your right"Bonnie muttered, loud enough for them to hear. Meredith walked over to the drawer on the right and pulled it open slowing as she saw the serving spoons, brows furrowed she stared at a wide eyed Bonnie.

"Ok"Elena drawled out, suprised"so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

Bonnie nodded her head raising her eyes to the ceiling as she gulped"Yeah, that's it."

The tense, awkward silence evaporated as the doorbell rang, making Meredith run a nervous hand through her hair.

Elena clapped her hands grinning as she stared at Meredith and Bonnie"Okay don't be nervous, Bonnie just be your normal, loving self and Meredith you be your charming, fun person I know you are. Come on Meredith let's greet Stefan"

Elena pulled Meredith out of the kitchen eagerly pulling her even quicker as the doorbell rang again. Bonnie sighed, shoulders slumping as she turned to face the bench placing the spoon she was holding down. Her long eye lashes touched her cheeks as she looked down.

"Birthday candles"

She opened the drawer to a small packet of birthday candles on top of the knifes and forks and laughed in disbelief, shaking her head sadly.

...

The dining room was filled with a tense silence the only sound was of kitchen ware scraping against plates as they ate. Elena had smartly placed Meredith closest to Stefan who sat at the front of the table. Meredith silent chewed on the chicken in her mouth as she kept her eyes to plate wanting somene to break the awkward tension.

Elena played with her food glancing around the table. Stefan kept glancing out of his eyes at Meredith while Bonnie ignored Stefan's presence only glancing at Meredith and Elena. She cleared her throat gaining there attention and forcefully smiled.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today"

Stefan dropped his fork onto his plate making it clang, he smiled rasing his eyebrows glancing between all of them."Well he let me on the team so...must of done something right."

Elena chuckled nodding peeking at Meredith who was grinning to herself and sighed in relief"Bonnie did Meredith tell you what happened today.."she gulped down the remainder of the food in her throat"Tyler threw the ball right at him-"

"I heard"Bonnie interjected stiffly, a false smile on her face

Elena smiled became fixed as she stared at Bonnie, reaching for the wine in front of her and gulped it down. Stefan tapped his fingers against the table silently watching Bonnie who looked only slightly guilty as she stared at a now frowning Meredith.

Meredith perked up, sitting higher in her seat"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family, Bonnie."

Bonnie groaned under breath and only spared a look at Stefan"Uh, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad"

Stefan hummed nodding, not wanting or didn't want too say anything to create anymore tension.

"I think she meant about the witches"Elena urged saying, brows hiked in a silent warning. Brows furrowed, Stefan turned to Elena. He knew that Bonnie had to be a descendant from Emily Bennet but he didn't know if Bonnie was a witch or not.

"Bonnie has a line age of witches"

Meredith nodded placing her knife and fork down, leaning forward"It's really cool"

Bonnie shook her head, brows furrowed in annoyance"Cool is not the word I'd use"

Elena's jaw ticked as she narrows her eyes at Bonnie, while Meredith licked her lips nervously. Stefan looked at Bonnie, it seemed she did have some Emily in her.

"Well it certainly is interesting"He spoke deeply. Bonnie slowly looked at him, blankly not sure where he was going."I'm not to versed. But I do know there is a history of Celtric Druids in the eighteen hundreds"

Bonnie played with her fork absentminly as she told Stefan"My family came here from Salem"

Stefan looked at her trying to keep his face blank"Really". Bonnie nodded, folding her lips."Salem witches"

"Yeah"Bonnie nodded, smiling just a little looking down at her plate. Stefan grinned looking to Meredith and Elena.

"I'll say it's pretty cool"

Meredith laughed slightly nodding, happy that Bonnie was opening up. Maybe Elena was right, they just has to get to know eachother better.

Bonnie looked up cautiously. Stefan was the first person other than Mereidth to find it _cool _than again she had only told Elena and Meredith. Now Stefan.

"Really, why"

Stefan turned back to her and waved his hand infront of him trying to explain"Salem Witches are...heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity"

Bonnie gave Stefan a genuine smile nodding"Yeah. They are"

Elena chuckled tipping her wine to Meredith and winked, Meredith shook her head but tipped her wine back, feeling the weight of her shoulders as the tension left the room.

They looked up confused as the doorbell rang.

"Elena, did you invite someone else"Meredith asked confused.

Elena shook her head, pushing her seat back to stand"No, I wonder who it is"

"I'll come with you"Meredith said standing up from her chair quickly, wanting to give Bonnie and Stefan some time to talk by themselves. She turned to Stefan putting a hand on his shoulders and smiled"We'll be right back"

Elena unlocked the door, shrugging at Meredith as she opened it.

"Surprise"Caroline grinned brightly, holding a cake in her hands. Damon standing behind her casually, hands in his pockets"Bonnie told me you were doing dinner. So I brought desert"

Meredith smiled at her, ignoring the smirking Damon"Hey,Caroline"

"Hope, you don't mind"Damon said, brows hiked.

Meredith just shook her head forcing a smile on her lips at Damon"No, why would I mind. It's Elena's house"

Elena moved aside as Caroline walked in, a perfect smile on her face. Elena did mind it was a night about getting Bonnie to like Stefan, now it was nearly ruined. But she was wary after Meredith told her about Damon saying he was a person she rather forget. She grabbed the cake from Caroline who took her jacket off.

"No, of course not"

Stefan stiffly walked in a upset expression on his face as he eyes Damon, stepping close to Meredith and Elena. He knew he couldn't touch them now but it gave him a sense of comfort.

"What are you doing here"

Damon smiled innocently as he stepped closer to the doorway, his hands clasped in front of him"Waiting for Elena to invite me in"

Elena nodded saying"Oh, yeah come-"

"No,no,no"Stefan interjected alarmed.

Meredith gave him a startled look, touching his tense arm. Damon gave Stefan a mocking look his ice cold eyes dancing mirthfully

"He can't come..."Stefan stuttered"He can't stay."He turned to Damon staring at his eyes"Can you Damon"

Damon narrowed his eyes Stefan, brows hiked in amusement. Caroline raised her eyebrows at Damon impatient cocking her head saying

"Get in here"

"We were just.."Stefan looked at Meredith and Elena"finishing up"

Elena rolled her eyes sighing as she turned to look at Damon who looked at her smirking. It seemed the doppleganger had just a little of Katherine in her.

"It's fine. Just come on in"

Stefans shoulders sagged in defeat, pulling Meredith closer to him. Damon smirked glancing at Stefan and Meredith and had a flashback of them in 1800 clothes and blinked. He grinned smugly making sure to step loudly in and smirked seeing the irritation in Stefan's face.

Meredith stared at Stefan confused, her brows furrowed.

Damon stopped next to Caroline and smiled charmingly"You have a beautiful home Elena"

Elena inhaled a deep breath and smiled pleased"Thank you"

Damon looked at Stefan who eyed him warily.

...

Caroline threw her head back as she stared at Stefan in disbelief. They were now sitting in the lounge room, Elena and Bonnie shared the love seat while Meredith was contently sitting on Stefans lap, rubbing his chest through his shirt. Darmon sat on the chair with Caroline's who happily chatted away.

"I can't believe Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must seething"Caroline pointly looked at Meredith who inhaled a calming breath, looking away"Good for you, go for it"

"That's what I always tell him."Damon spoke up gaining there attention"You have to engage, you can't just sit around and wait for it you have to go out there and go get it"

Stefan clenched his jaw looking at Damon, eyeing the space between him and Caroline.

Caroline smiled nodding as she agreed putting a hand on Damon's knee"Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only becuse you missed summer camp. God I don't how your going to learn the routine."

"Me and Meredith we'll work with her"Bonnie said coming to Elena's aid.

Elena quietly sat next to Bonnie, her gaze unwavering on Caroline, as she stared sadly as Caroline muttered

"I guess we can put her in the back..."

Damon stared at Elena, his ice cold eyes holding something that would question his humanity"You don't seem like the cheerleading type Elena"

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died."Caroline said bluntly"Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun."She laughed waving her hands she noticed the stares she was getting from Meredith and Bonnie and her smile dropped"And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Elena put on a forced smile and nodded her head shakily, the tension in the room seemed to grow even more heavy.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."Stefan sharply said, his hold on Meredith tightening. Bonnie stared between the Salvatore brothers suspiciously, wondering what they were hiding.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring them up. Mmm."

Elena frowned confused looking over to Meredith who looked at Damon with her brows hiked. What was Damon talking about, wasn't there only one girl.

...

Elena ran a hand through her brown hair as she loaded the dishwater. Tonight hadn't gone as good as she planned, especially with Caroline and Damon suprise visit. Her mouth tightened as she remembers Caroline words and sniffed back tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Damon walked through the kitchen doorway holding a empty glass

"One more"

Elena rubbed at her eyes before turning to face him and gave him a small smile, she felt embarrassed knowing her hair was sticking up from when she ran her hand through it.

"Thank you"

She gasped leaning forward as the glass slipped out of her hands but her reaction was to late as the glass fell down nearly hitting the ground but was caught by Damon. A shocked laugh passed her lips as she patted her hair down.

"Nice save"

"I llike you."Damon pointed to Elena walking to the dishwasher and leaning on the counter next to it"You know how to laugh. So does Meredith, she's funny she knows how to make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

Elena raised her eyebrows and turned to Damon slowly, leaning on her left leg as she crossed her arms.

"Back there in the living room you said _them _I thought there was only one girl. Clarissa."

"You caught on quick. Clarissa was well, Stefan's first true love. But she died."

"How-how did she die..."

"Animal attack, Stefan was heart broken."

"What about the other girl..."

"_Katherine"_Damon hummed,his eyes glinting fondly.

"What happened to her"

"She died in a tragic fire. I thought Stefan would never get over it. Lost his first love than the second"

"What were they like. Clarissa and Katherine"Elena asked curiosity as she put a sharp knife into the dishwasher.

"They were very much different from eachother. Clarissa was very whole full, very nice saw the best in everyone and very _beautiful._ And Katherine. She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"Which one of you dated Katherine first"

"Nicely deduced."Damon grinned charmingly"Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Elena stared at Damon before breaking eye contact awkwardly moving to bench and folding the place mats.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."Damon said following her, sitting on the stool

A brown lock went into her face, flustered Elena pushed it back"Why do you say that"

"I saw you at cheerleading practise. You were miserable"

"You saw that"

Brows hiked, Damon frowned"Am I wrong"

Elena sighed heavily throwing the place mats onto the bench

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."Elena said shaking her head

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da."

Elena laughed quietly raising her eyebrows"Some things could matter again"

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me."

Elena looked down at the bench clenching her jaw, looking up she stared at Damon intently

"I'm sorry"

Brows furrowed, Damon stared unsure what Elena was talking about.

"Katherine. You lost her too."Damon stared at her blankly, trying to remember when someone had ever been so...kind to him. They jump startled as laughter rang out coming in there direction.

Meredith bumped shoulders with Bonnie, a bright smile on her faces she stared at them. She raised her eyebrow at Elena's flustered face and Damon's almost startled one. It was nice seeing him not smirking or looking cocky. It was refreshing.

"We were wondering if you want any help"

Damon glanced at Elena who ignored his gaze and smiled fakily"Yeah, sure"

...

Caroline sat sipping at her drink, her lean legs crossed showing just a little of skin as she spoke gently to a more relaxed Stefan who seemed more attentive at looking at the scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Tyler is kinda a dick, I mean none of us knew why started Meredith dated him but he got better. They were perfect for eachother, even when we were little kids it was always Tyler and Meredith."

Stefan smiled tiredly pointing to her scarf nodding"That's a really nice scarf"

"Ok thank you"Caroline said pleased"it's new"

Stefan leaned forward, moving closer to Caroline"Can I see it."

Caroline gave him a confused look watching as he shuffled closer. Stefan cleared his throat.

"I mean would you mind taking it off"

Caroline pushed a lone blonde curl back behind her ear"Oh, I can't"

Stefan cocked his head to the right"Why not. Are you okay"He asked

Caroline looked at him her eyes turning glassy looking scared and sad but didn't seem to find the words the expression was lost as she looked vacant and confused.

"Uh"Caroline gulped closing her eyes, her blonde eyelashes fluttering"All I know is I can't take it off"

Damon walked into th living room saying"Now what are you two children talking about"

Stefan smiled stiffly at Damon pointed a finger too Caroline's scarf"Just commenting about Caroline's scarf"

Damon cleared his throat and looked at Caroline"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena, Meredith and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help"

Brows hiked, Caroline laughed in disbelief"Does it look like I do dishes"

"For me"

"Hmm..."Caroline pretended to think before shaking her head"I don't think so."

Damon sighed rolling his eyes in annoyance and grabbed her chin making her look at him. His ice blue eyes dilated as he compelled her"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what. I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great."Damon smirked watching as Caroline left rolling his eyes at her back

"They are people, Damon."Stefan spat"She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

Damon scoffed"Sure she does. They all do."He shrugged"They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and talk to Meredith, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

Damon patted Stefan on the shoulder smiling mockingly.

...

The scratching of a pen was heard in the large room that was filled with books and a large bed, in the corner where the moonlight shined in Stefan sat writing in his diary

_There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it. And how do I protect her and her friends._

Dropping the pen to the piece of paper that had wrinkled in age, Stefan stood up his shoulders tense as he thought. Damon was causing trouble and Stefan has no idea what to do about it, Damon was stronger he drank from humans while Stefan drank from animals it would be no contest to who would win if they fought. But he had to do something, anything to keep Meredith safe from Damon. Elena too.

Stefan opened the drawer to his desk pulling out a small rectangle box, slowly opening it he peered in side the smell making him wince.

...

Meredith pulled her side pony tail tighter, making sure that the hair tie wouldn't come out, it had been long since she wore her cheerleading outfit and she felt content wearing the small skirt and half cut red uniform. It gave her a sense to who she was, Meredith Rosario Sulez the exotic cheerleader.

"Oohhh"She murmured under breath staring at the approaching Stefan who wore a football jersey. She put her arms around Stefans shoulder smirking coyly.

"I always did like a man in a uniform"

"You look amazing"

"Oh please I look like everyother cheerleader in there uniform."

Stefan smiled giving Meredith a lingering kiss"Not to me you don't."

"Mr Salvatore are you trying too woo me. Because you don't have too you've done enough but I won't complain if you continue..."

Stefan chuckled touching her cheek"I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this."

Meredith looked down seeing a small rectangle box and looked back up at him curiously, Stefan opened it revealing a necklace, Meredith glanced at Stefan before picking it up gently and exhaled looking at the talisman.

"It's beautiful"

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck."

Meredith raised it to her face to get a better look as she did she caught a smell coming from it.

"The smell coming from it. Is it rose"

"No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh"

"I love it."

She turned lifting her side pony tail up as Stefan put the necklace on her, shivering as she felt his fingers ghost across her collarbone.

"Thank you"

Stefan grinned and pulled another jewellery from is pocket, this time it was pretty silver bracelet.

"This has always been with it. And I thought that maybe you would give it a friend or someone"

Meredith nodded grabbing it out of his hands"Yeah, I'll give it to Elena"

...

Meredith played with the necklace fondly as she tried to find one of her friends. The fields of the school were crowded with teenagers and parents some were even drunk, slurring there words as they talked. The short skirt and half cut uniform was becoming uncormftable as man of any ages leered at her, before when she wore it no one would do that because she dated Tyler and would get beat up of he found or saw anyone looking at her in that kind away but now she wasn't dating Tyler so man thought it was fair game even though she was now in a relationship with Stefan.

"Meredith"

She stopped walking and turned around, she didn't have enough time to even blink as she was smothered in a hug by her mother, who looked slightly tipsy. Wth her bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Already on the bottle, Mom"

Gabriella scoffed waving her hand.

"I was with Carol but than Liz came and starting talking. I just got away."

"How is Mrs Lockwood I haven't seen her in ages"

"You know Carol always busy, although I don't blame her for having a husband like hers...oh and she told me that she misses you too. I think she wants you to get back with Tyler so he'll stop doing _whatever _he's doing Vivki Donovan."

"Your not the only one"Meredith muttered under breath, annoyed even with the name of Vivki. She cleared her throat and spoke louder.

"I can't date Tyler again, to messy but I'm also dating someone else"

Gabriella gasped grabbing Meredith's arms nearly shaking her"Oh who, he's handsome isn't he"

Meredith laughed"Mom calm down. Yes he is handsome, very handsome"

"Who is he. Do I know him"

"You know his relative Zack Salvatore"

"Salvatore. He never told me he had relatives"

"There's some drama there but Zack Salvatore is his uncle. His names Stefan"

Gabriella sobered up just for a moment, staring seriously at Meredith"How long have you known him"

"Uh...a week or two"

"_Meredith"_Gabriella said sounding disappointed""A week and your already dating him. He could be a serial killer for all we know"

"I said a week or two"Meredith said weakly"I know this may sound cliche but...it feels like I _know_ him and he knows me. It feels great. And you know he's a really great guy you'll love him."

"You really like this boy don't you"Grabriella said raising her eyebrows.

Meredith paused before nodding her head slowly"Yeah, I really do"

...

"Why don't you have your uniform on"Caroline quietly screeched at Elena who stood in a short jean skirt and green singlet.

"I can't Caroline"Elena sighed, her grip on her bag tightening"Cheerleading doesn't make me happy anymore."

"But cheerleading is like a bonding moment"Caroline stressed"You, me, Bonnie and Meredith. We all joined together in the same year"

"Well now it's you, Bonnie and Meredith. I just-It reminds me of how I use be. And the way I used to be was the reason my parents are dead"Elena sniffed, blinking back her tears.

Caroline's shoulders deflated, as she saw Elena trying to keep her tears back and sighed"Look I'm sorry, if you don't want to be a cheerleader I shouldn't push you"

"If you didn't push me. You wouldn't be Caroline"

"Thanks...I think. It's just it's always been us four and I just worry that maybe we won't be anymore."

"We're always going to be friends Caroline. Just becuse I don't want to do cheerleading doesn't mean anything, we've been like sisters since pre-school nothing's going to change that"

They shared a sad smile becuse they knew somewhere in there head that something was going to change. Caroline exhaled and put a bright smile on her face, placing her manicured hands on her hips.

"Well this is depressing. I'm going to go and see if all the cheerleaders are here"

Elena nodded clearing her throat putting on a fake smile"Yeah. I should try and find Meredith."

"Okay. See ya"

Caroline hugged Elena tightly, kissing both of her cheeks lightly before walking a way her head held high.

Elena bit her lip brushing her hair back, her doe brown eyes peering over the drunken teens and adults. Ovee the top of everyone's head she saw Meredith talking to her mother and smiled walking over

...

"So he's new. Has a brother who you think is a dangerous person. A family feud. Anything else I missed."

Meredith shook her head, her high pony tail hitting her chin"No that pretty much it"

Gabriella blew out a breath between her full lips"Wow. Talk about drama"

"Yeah"

Gabriella perked up waving energetically to someone behind Meredith.

"Elena"

Meredith turned around seeing the approaching Elena raising her elegant eyerbows as she saw her not wearing her uniform but still brought her into a hug

"Hey"

"Hey"Elena grinned."Hey Mrs Sulez"

Gabriella tutted bringing Elena into a hug"Now what have I told you. Call me Gabriella. Mrs Sulez makes me sound like a old lady"

Elena laughed nodding her head stepping away next to Meredith.

"Well I'm going to go don't want interrupted your girl talk"Gabriella said placing a loving kiss on Meredith's forehead before walking away.

Elena pursed her lips turning to Meredith"Your mom..."

"Yeah I know."Meredith smirked"Why aren't you in your uniform Miss Gilbert"

"Cheerleading doesn't make me happy anymore. So why should I try and pretend it does. I'm a quitter"

"Your not a quitter"Meredith laughed, as she tried sooth Elena's worries"You just made a decision and I think it was the right one"

"Thanks"

"Has Caroline seen you yet"

"Yeah she interrogated me but she's alright with it"

Meredith hummed nodding before smiling brightly"I have something for you, close your eyes"

Elena frowned confusd but closed them holding her hands out expectantly, she wriggled her fingers as something cold touched them but didn't open her eyes

"You can open your eyes now"

Elena's eyes opened slowly before widening at the sliver bracelet in her hand

"Oh my god"She exclaimed"It's beautiful"

"Yeah, well Stefan gave me this necklace"Meredith said showing her it"And that came with it so I thought that you would like it."

"I do"Elena nodded clipping it on her skinny wrist, the small locket on the bracelet dangling in the sun.

...

The sun had gone leaving Mystic Falls in darkness. Every teenager and adult crowded around the stage of Mystic Falls highschool field. The crowd was huddled together for warmth against the chilly wind the footballers all standing in a line in front of them as the cheerleaders stood off to the side shaking there Pom Poms together as they shouted and cheered. Mr Tanner loud voce raised trying to quieten everyone down.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us"Loud boos came from the crowd."But that is about to change."The cheerleaders cheered loudly"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore"

Stefan smiled, his hands clasped in front of him. His gaze going to Meresith who stood between Bonnie and Caroline and grinned seeing the necklace around her neck proudly. He looked to the crowd trying too find and Elena. He sent her a smile seeing her in front of the crowd his eyes showing relief as she waved the braclet dangling of her wrist.

Now they were both protected.

"This blows."Tyler sneered shaking his head his arms crossed tightly"He can't start the guy. He just got here."

Matt stared at Tyler and nodded slowly in a agreement. It did blow. They turned back Mr Tanner who still continued talking.

"...That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry."

Tyler rolled his eyes storming away from his teammates in the direction of Vicki who smiled but faded at Tyler's stone cold face

"Hey, babe. What's wrong"Vicki asked warily.

"Nothing." Tyler answered and continued listening to Mr Tanner.

"And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Tanner continued.

Tyler looked away from Mr Tanner as he heard the familiar voice of Jeremy who stood drinking with his friends.

"Is that Jeremy" Tyler asked walking in his direction his steps stiff and tense. Vicki followed him holding in to his arm trying to stop him,

"No, Ty. Don't"She yelled her face light up in irritation not noticing that she had gained Jeremy's attention.

Tyler turned to her suddenly making her drop his arm and step back defensively.

"Why do you care"He asked furiously he turned back to Jeremy who watched a scowl imprinted on his face."Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done"

The beer bottle in Jeremy's hands drops to the ground smashing as he jump off the car he was sitting on and attacked Tyler, throwing himself at him roughly. Vicki's scream gets everyone's attention as they huddled around the fight not trying to stop it. Jeremy was struggling under Tyler's weight as he punch his face, he could feel blood trail down his lip.

Vicki sobbed and screamed at the same time trying to stop the fight."Stop Ty. Your hurting him, stop it."

Meredith pushed herself to the front of the huddle her eyes widening in disbelief as she watched gulping as she turned to Elena who stood next to her looking terrified for her brother. Meredith didn't know who she felt more terrified for Tyler or Jeremy. She felt someone pushing past her and gasped seeing Stefan and tried to grab his arm.

"No Stefan"

But her cry fell on deaf ears as he continued forward walking over the brawl. As Tyler was ready to bring his fist back down it was caught by the strong grip of Stefan

"That's enough. He's down"

Tyler sneered at Stefan pushing Jeremy back to the ground as he stood closer to Stefan punching him in the gut roughly, Stefan barely winced from the rough contact making Tyler look at him shocked. Jeremy seeing that Tyler was distracted by Stefan, grabbed a broken glass bottle and strikes once again at Tyler, who moved out of the way. Not having enough time to stop Jeremy accidentally strikes Stefan who raised his hands reflexivelyhs living his palm.

Elena screamed running over"Jeremy"

Jeremy stared at Stefan horrified, the broken bottle in his hands dropping as understood what he just did he was pushed back by Elena who shoved his chest.

Matt ran over holding Tyler by the arms and pushing him away from the forming crowd"Come on, Ty. Just let it go"

"What the hell Jeremy."Elena hissed touching his head"Put your head up. Your bleeding"

Jeremy flinched back from Elena's touch like it was poison"I'm fine"He exclaimed.

Elena nodded mockingly, wrinkling her nose at Jeremy's breath. And felt anger come over her.

"Yeah you smell fine"She hinted to his breath that smelled like alcohol.

Jeremy scoffed brushing Elena's small hands away"Just stop, ok"

Elena watched annoyed as Jeremy walked off and looked to Stefan regretfully"I'm sorry, Stefan". She jogged to catch up to Jeremy not trusting him to be by himself when he was in his drunk state.

Meredith ran over to Stefan reaching for his bloody hand, her face holding worry and panic"Oh, my god. Your hand"

Stefan closed his hand quickly putting it behind his back waving off her worries

"I'm fine"

Meredith rolled her eyes trying to grab his hand again"Come on. Let me see, is it deep"she asked. She quickly grabbed his hand before he could move it again unclenching his hand expecting to see a deep gash from the broken bottle her eyes only widening as she saw the smooth skin on his palm no scar visible. She traced her finger on his palm in debelief, shaking her head she drop his hand confused.

"I don't...there...I saw"Meredith stumbled with her words blinking her eyes.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders in a jerky movement"He missed. It's not my blood. See"He clenched his hand"I'm fine"

"No"Meredith said shaking her head determined"I saw-there was a cut on your hand"

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right. So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game."

Meredith kept her stare on his hand only breaking it when she felt Stefan touch her arm and nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later"

She watched as Stefan walked away from her suspicious. She knew that the glass had cut his hand but there was no scar.

...

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please. Could someone please help Tiki"Caroline shouted impatiently as she stared at the poster the cheerleaders were trying to hang on the wall.

Bonnie passed the glue to brown haired cheerleader, smiling as she saw Meredith coming up to her.

"Hey. Where you been. Where's Elena"

"Uh"Meredith sighed"Last time I saw Elena she was running after Jeremy. But I have to ask you something"

Bonnie nodded pulling Meredith away from the crowd"Okay ask away"

"When you touched Stefan and you said there something bad about him..."

"You know what, forget I said that. Elena's little dinner party plot totally won me over."Bonnie said jokingly

"No Bonnie. I'm serious. Did you like sense something or...see something"

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22."

"Huh"Meredith exhaled worried, brows furrowed.

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..."

"And what"Meredith urged

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

...

Elena walked to her car shivering as she felt the chilly wind hit her. She had lost Jeremy when he yet again pushed her away. All she wanted to do was go home and have a warm bath, she felt like snapping. After Jeremy's attitude and Matt's puppy dog eyes following her a noise behind her made her jump and turn around sighing as she saw Damon standing there in black attire.

"You scared me."Elena said putting her hand over her heart."What are you doing here" she asks to .

"_I'm _hiding from Caroline."Damon drawled, eyeing Elena.

"And why is that"Elena asked worried about Damon's attitude against Caroline.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." Damon said sighing walking closer to Elena who raised her eyebrows unimpressed

"That could be a sign." .

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon said smirking seeming to something funny about his words

"Not much younger than you are." Elena reminded him bluntly

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." He confessed

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Elena said with a warning tone

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon apologised.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Elena said

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Damon told Elena who seemed suprised

"Really"

"Mm-hmm. I see them. You want me." Damon said his eyes dilating as he compelled Elena who looked at him outraged

"Excuse me"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." Damon slowly leaned it just as there lips were about to touch Elena lift her hand and slapped him in the face.

"What the hell."She exclaimed"don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And you better leave Meredith out of it. We may not know about your past. But neither of us want anything to do with it"

...

Matt stood next to Stefan worried watching as he looked at his hand distantly. Stefan eyes his hand with annoyance, how could he be so stupid. Now Meredith was going to be suspicious something he could do without.

"You gonna be able to play"Matt asked gaining Stefan's attention away from his thoughts

"Oh, yeah I'm good"

"Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back."

" Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him."Stefan shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

Matt licked his lips nervously"I know"He nodded"This week at practise I was a dick"

"You had you reasons"

" No excuse."Matt held at his hand and Stefan shook it smiling" Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you.."Matt nodded at him before walking out.

Stefan watched jumping as clapping was heard from the corner of the room, Damon walked out of the shadows a smirk on his face his ice cold eyes glinting.

"Isn't that nice. Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah'" Damon drawled sarcastically

"Not tonight"Stefan shook his head tiredly"I'm done with you"

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in that that shiny new bracelet. I bet that it came with Meredith's lovely new necklace. I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it"

"Does it matter"Stefan asked shrugging.

Damon pursed his lips as a smile broke through and nodded"Guess I could just seduce Elena the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her."

"No"Stefan shook his head"Your not going to hurt her, Damon"

Amused Damon said"No"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for Elena. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."Stefan said with complete honesty in his voice. He believed that his brother was not a monster he made himself out to be.

Brows furrowed, Damon asked"Who's pretending"

"Than kill me"

Rolling his neck Damon smirked saying"Yeah. Well...I'm tempted"

"No, you're not."Stefan said with a determination in his voice"You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are."Stefan nodded to Damon"You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

They turned as they heard footsteps approaching them seeing a aggravated Mr Tanner looking at them, his attention solely on Stefan.

"Salvatore."He barked"What the hell. We have a game to play"

Damon stared at Mr Tanner a blank look on his face before glancing to Stefan"If that's my humanity... then what's this"

He used his vampire speed rushing behind Mr Tanner and bit into his neck draining his blood. His eyes a dark red, black veins running from his eyes as he drank Mr Tanners blood. Mr Tanner struggled shouting loudly his arms and legs flailing.

"Ah"

Stefan stepped forward raising his hand"No"

But Mr Tanner dropped to the ground, lifeless before he could do anything. He stared up from Mr Tanners still body looking at Damon's bloody demonic face with disgust.

"Anyone, anytime, and place"Damon growled

...

The locker room was filled with loud voices as the football team got ready. Tyler already done with his football gear turned to Matt.

"Tanner's MIA. I think he's had a little to much beer."

"Don't talk to me right now, all right I'm pissed at you." Matt huffed, his baby blue eyes narrowed.

"What's your problem"Tyler asks surprised

"What's my... You're my problem, all right. You're a bully. A freaking twelve year old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight. What's beating up the new guy going to prove. Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother."Matt hissed, glaring at Tyler who scoffed.

"Girlfriend. Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real"He exclaimed"You want to hit me. I'm on your team."

"This was over the line. Even for you. And this isn't showing how good of a guy you are to Meredith either" Matt says giving Tyler one last look before leaving

...

Matt walked around the school trying to find Mr Tanner before the game started. He was getting worried since it was only a couple of minutes before the game started. He squinted his eyes seeing something on the ground and walked slowly up to him his eyes widening as he broke off into a sprint and kneeling down beside Mr Tanner's bloody side.

"Somebody help"Matt screamed trying to find a pulse"Somebody"

...

Everyone crowded around the the ambulance. Students and teachers alike, there faces all ridden with worry as they whispered to eachother. Mr Tanner's body was covered with a white sheet, not letting anyone see his mangled neck. Matt off to the side being interrogated by the police, his blond hair messy from the times he ran his hand through it.

Bonnie stood next to her car, her arms crossd tightly in front of her chest her lips pursed in worry. She looked at the license plate BLDG 8, and the immatricualtion's car is FHT 14 and on the ground, was the number 22. She inhaled a scared breath, leaning against her car.

...

Hands in the pockets of her coat, Vicki walked to where Jeremy stood in the middle of the football field that was now deserted. They stared at eachother in silence, Vicki mostly staring at the bruises on his face from the punches he got from Tyler and sighed saying to him

"It wasn't just for the drugs"

...

"What kind of animal could be doing all this. Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town" Meredith said concerned

"I don't know. I don't know." Stefan said, sadly. He knew but he couldn't tell Meredith.

"Is your alright. I was so sure that it was cut" Meresith asked cautiously

"I'm fine. I'm fine, ok. We're fine. That's what matters." Stefan said hugging Meredith to him.

Meredith curled her head into his chest her eyes narrowed in suspicion"Yeah. Must of been my imagination"

...

Stefan stared out the huge window of his bedroom that had already been fixed from Damon's return his thought loud and clear. Damon was issue, not just to him. But Meredith, Elena and Mystic Falls

_ I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped._

...

Damon stared down at Elena who slept peacefully, a faint smile on his face. In his mind it was not Elena but Katherine he was staring at, in his mind she was here alive and breathing. His fingers grazed her cheek.

Elena opened her eyes sleepily, looking around her room confused. She felt like someone had been in here. With a sigh she leant back in her bed an shut her eyes not seeing the black crow on the brach outside her window.


End file.
